Réalise toi il y a 20 ans
by DooMbY
Summary: Pour les amateurs de romontées dans le temps! - 3 élèves (dont Harry) font un retour dans le temps et se retrouvent au temps des maraudeurs. Le but du voyage? Réaliser leurs voeu le plus cher...
1. Ton voeu le plus cher?

DISCLAMER : tous les personnages appartiennent à Rowling, sauf certains qui sont à moi.

SPOILERS : des cinq tomes parus.

NOTE : Cette fic est réécrite et corrigée par moi et ma correctrice.

JE NE CACHE PAS que les nom choisis ressemblent affreusement à ceux de la fanfiction Les Portes (id:1278287) de Alohomorah, mais je ne crois pas que cela pose un si gros problème.

Je m'explique : je souhaitait des noms semblables, car je trouvais qu'ils allaient très bien aux personnages ; j'ai donc vogué sur internet et aie trouvé un site divulguant plus de 10 000 anciens nom québécois. J'ai donc pris des noms existant, ou du moins qui existaient voilà plus de cent ans, et les ai mis dans ma fic. Ce qui en fait des noms véritables.

Pour ce qui est des autres ressemblances avec Les Portes, eh bien elles sont involontaire.

Pourquoi je dit ça ? eh bien, vous le découvrirez en lisant…

* * *

**CHAPITRE UN: TON VOEU LE PLUS CHER?**

À côté d'un immense château situé quelque part en Angleterre, un soleil timide commençait à se lever, inondant lentement l'immense parc du grand édifice. Ce château, gigantesque et effrayant, renfermait en lui des secrets innombrables. Ce château, c'était Poudlard, la renommée école de sorcellerie. Sorcellerie, oui : carà l'intérieur, tous les habitants, autant élèves que membres du personnelétaient de vrais sorciers, pratiquant de la vraie magie... excepté certains fantômes et le vieux concierge, un cracmoléternellement accompagné de sa chatte, Miss Teigne, tous deux détestés de l'ensemble des élèves de l'établissement. Une immense forêt ceinturait Poudlard, une forêt magique, abritant des animaux mystiques, magnifiques et secrets, mais aussi des animaux dangereux, malfaisants et effrayants. Cette forêt, c'était la Forêt Interdite. Mais revenons-en au château de Poudlard, normalement endormi à cette heure. À l'intérieur, si on prêtait assez l'oreille, on pouvait entendre des bruits lents et régulier, des bruits de pas.

Ces pas étaient bien évidemment produits par des pieds. Ce n'était non pas le bruit des pieds d'un elfe de maison – d'ailleurs, qui aurait pu l'entendre? Ils sont tellement silencieux… - pas plus que celui d'un quelconque épouvantard échoué par erreur dans l'un des nombreux placards de Poudlard. Non, c'était bel et bien des pas humains, des pas provoqués par quelqu'un de bien connu, connu pour une cicatrice quià l'âge d'un ans, l'avait propulsé vers le démarqué monde de la célébrité.

Avant de continuer, mettons quelques points au clair : Oui, c'est bien Harry Potter. Non, il n'aime pas être reconnu et pointé du doigt dans la rue. Et encore non, il n'aime pas entendre des commentaires d'encouragement sur son passage, lui montrant qu'il avait réellement le poids du monde sur ses épaules…

En fait, il ne désirait rien d'autre que d'être normal. Une étrange ironie du sort… car, bien sûrà peu près tous les enfants de son âge (16 ans) veulent être connus de par le monde. Mais pour Harry, le plus beau cadeau (ou presque) qu'on pourrait jamais lui faire, ce serait de le laisser tranquille… Il avait aussi un autre souhait, bien plus cher, bien plus important pour lui, un souhait qu'il ne dirait jamais, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était irréalisable.

Mais bon, passons et revenons-en à la situation première : Harry Potter qui marche silencieusement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis le début de l'année, c'està-dire depuis trois semaine. Sa destination? La cuisine.

Dans cette même cuisine régnait l'effervescence traditionnelle d'avant déjeuner, doublé de celle crée par l'arrivée imminente de l'illustre Survivant (surnom que, au passage, Harry déteste). Dobby, un elfe qui avait pris Harry en adoration, aidé de Winky, qui avait finit par se rendre à l'évidence que tomber dans la déprime ne ramènerait jamais ses anciens maîtres à la vie, préparait le déjeuner de Harry : deux toasts au beurre de cacahuètes et un verre de lait (parfois de jus ce citrouille, si son humeur était bonne).

Sur cet entre fait, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit en grinçant et le garçon aux cheveux noirs apparus. Définitivement, le lait serait de mise aujourd'hui. À vrai dire, même Dobby n'osa demander qu'est-ce qui se passait à la vue de la mine épouvantable qu'abordait le jeune orphelin en entrant dans la salle. Sans grande cérémonie, il remercia l'elfe d'un hochement de tête, prit son repas dans ses mains et alla manger dans un coin de la cuisine, pour ne pas déranger les autres petites créatures qui tentaient d'être prêts pour le déjeuner. En silence, le garçon ruminait des pensées sombres, telle qu'il en est à chaque fois que la vie nous tourne le dos et que l'on se sent abandonné.

Loin des pensées existentielles qui animent normalement l'imagination des autres jeunes de son âge, Harry se posait des questions sur sa vie, sur sa survie. Pourquoi fallait-il que tous ces gens se retournent sur son passage? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il voit tous ces sourires crispés tentant de lui faire croire que tout irait bien dans le combat final?

Le combat final... Bon Dieu! Cette Trelawney n'aurait pas pu se taire, pour une fois« Voilà une deuxième prophétie vraie», avait annoncé son directeur quand ce vieux rat de Peter Pettigrow était allé retrouver son maître, en troisième année. Et bien entendu, la première prophétie le concernait… Il tuerait le mage noir, ou il se ferait tuer par lui. Joyeuse fin, en perspective!

Car si l'on se fiait aux prédictions néfastes que prophétisait quotidiennement son professeur de divination, il devrait mourir jeune. Mourir sans… non, il valait mieux ne pas y penser. Harry soupira. Tuer, ou être tué, tel était son destin, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Le jeune garçon se leva et, d'un autre signe de tête, remercia les elfes pour leur déjeuner. Alors, lentement, il retourna vers la Tour de Gryffondor pour attendre que les autres se lèvent et qu'une autre routine prenne le contrôle de l'école. Les cours, toujours les cours! Qu'avait-il aujourd'hui, déjà? Ah, oui… Double cours de potion. Comme la journée commençait bien!

Alors qu'il pensait à la morne journée qui s'annonçait, Harry parcouru tout le chemin plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. À son grand étonnement (et avec un sursaut de stupeur en prime), il entendit la voix de la Grosse Dame lui demander le mot de passe. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, le garçon aux cheveux noir finit par émettre le mot demandé et put entrer dans la Salle Commune.

Grande, décorée aux couleurs de la maison, le QG des Gryffondors était un endroit de paix sereine lorsque tout le monde dormait et d'une cacophonie dérangeante lorsque les premières et les deuxièmes années accaparaient la pièce. Harry s'affala dans un fauteuil en attendant que le soleil prenne plus de hauteur dans le ciel pour annoncer à tous que les cours commenceraient dans quelques heures.

Lentement, les élèves en rouge et or s'éveillaient dans les dortoirs. Les matinaux commençaient déjà à affluer vers la salle à manger, tandis que les paresseux tentaient de profiter des dernières minutes de sommeil que leur offrait leur réveille-matin.

Enfoncé dans son fauteuil, Harry ne bougea pas lorsque Dean et Seamus lui parlèrent, pas plus que lorsque Ron et Hermione lui dirent qu'ils allaient manger. Cependant, un frisson lui

parcouru le corps lorsque la nouvelle s'assit à côté de lui.

Sa rencontre avec elle avait été plus qu'étrange, mais cela lui avait tout de même permis de remarquer qu'elle était comme lui : reconnue, peu être pas du monde entier, mais reconnue quand même pour quelque chose qu'elle haie. Lui, c'était sa cicatrice. Elle, c'était sa… puissance magique. Elle la haïssait tant, cette puissance! Harry ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi Tout le monde rêvait d'avoir une grande force comme elle. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il avait sentit qu'elle émanait un pouvoir plus grand que la majorité des personnes présentes dans la Grande-Salle. Ce pouvoir, elle en avait fait état devant tous et toutes, mais encore là elle n'avait eu que ce qu'elle voulait : la paix. Ils avaient tous peur d'elle… et elle, elle avait la paix.

_**FLASH BACK**_

- Karine Lord!

La Karine en question s'avança vers le banc, s'y assit et le choixpeau fut mis sur sa tête. Un silence pesant avait envahi la salle dès son entrée dans la pièce, silence que le choixpeau, de sa voix forte, perça soudain pour annoncer la maison qu'il lui avait choisie.

- GRYFFONDOR!

Déjà effrayés par le visage assombrit par un passé apparemment dur, la totalité de personnes présentes dans la salle ne purent qu'applaudir poliment, par respect des règles de bienséances. La jeune fille se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors et s'assit à la dernière place libreà côté de Harry Potter. Malgré le fait que le silence était encore lourd et qu'elle n'avait pas émis ne serais-ce qu'un simple « bonjourça va», la dénommée Karine lui dit la chose la plus inattendue qui soit :

- Toi, dit-elle, on te connaît pour une cicatrice que tu n'as jamais voulu… moi j'ai été envoyée ici à cause d'une puissance qui me dépasse. N'essaie pas de m'éviter pour ça et moi je te connaîtrai pour ce que tu es, et non ce pour quoi tu es célèbre.

Harry comprit immédiatement le message : je grogne, mais je ne mord pas. Cependant, toute la table la regardait bizarrement. Puis, Goyle, que Harry n'aurait jamais pu croire capable d'émette une phrase complète comprenant sujet, verbe et complément, prononça la question que presque tous avaient dans la tête :

- Qu'est-ce tu veux dire quand tu parle de puissance?

- Tu ne tiens pas à le savoir, répondit calmement la jeune fille sans même consentir à lever les yeux de son assiette obstinément vide.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle vient d'une de ces écoles où faire voler une plume est un exploit personnel, ricana alors une voix près du mur du fondà la table des Poufsouffles.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'élève en question fut propulsé sur le mur le plus proche par une force invisible. Affalé par terre, il observa avec crainte la nouvelle qu'il s'avançait vers lui à pas lents, une fiole verte et rouge à la main. Ses yeux faisaient clairement passer le message « tu as eu ce que tu demandais ».

- Quand on me cherche on me trouve. La prochaine fois, je risque d'oublier cette petite fiole bien utile dont le liquide guérit tout, autant les bleus que les bras ou les côtes cassées, articula-t-elle alors d'une voix froide en observant calmement le jeune garçon affalé par terre. Maintenant, tu me laisses faire ou je te jette un sort qui empêchera quiconque de te guérir et tu attendras que tout se reconstitue, comme un simple moldu.

Face à l'assemblée stupéfaite, Karine donna le liquide à boire au pauvre garçon qui, instantanément, fut remis sur pieds. Il retourna à sa place, sans quitter des yeux celle qui venait de lui administrer le remède. Puis, la fille dit à tous et à personne en même temps :

- Il est certaines choses que l'on ne veut pas dire, parfois à raison. Ce n'est pas en dénigrant publiquement l'autre que l'on va savoir sans dommage ce qu'il en est… une fois suffit, j'espère.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le directeur la convoque dans son bureau. Sans l'ombre d'un remord, elle suivit le vielle homme qui s'était retourné dans l'embrasure de la porte, dans le but de donner ses instructions aux préfets. À ce moment, Harry vit, dans les yeux de Dumbledore, une étincelle d'amusement. Puis, juste avant qu'il ne se retourne… une lueur d'espoir.

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

Harry sourit. Depuis ce jours là, seules deux personnes avaient réussit à l'approcher sans se faire renvoyer. Sans doute était-ce du au fait que la première question qu'ils lui avaient posé n'était pas « d'où tu viens». Harry avait été le premier à tendre la main à Karine, qui avait longuement hésité avant de la prendre en retour. La seule autre personne à avoir réussit à l'approcher l'avait surprit : Drago Malfoy s'était lui-même risqué pour la connaître. En cours de potion, Rogue leur avait demandé de choisir eux-mêmes leur binôme (qui l'eut cru? Sans doutes l'a-t-il fait sur ordre de Dumbledore!), et Malfoy s'était porté volontaire pour faire équipe avec Karine. Autant que Harry ait pu s'en apercevoir, très peu de paroles étaient échangées entre eux, mais pourtant l'amitié était bien là. C'est justement cette amitié qui tracassait Harry : jamais il n'aurait pu croire Draco Malfoy d'une telle chose.

Quand il avait demandé à Karine comment elle pouvait se tenir avec une telle personne, la jeune fille lui avait tout simplement répondu « Je me cache, tu te caches, il se cache. Sommes-nous si différents les uns des autres? Pense à connaître, avant de juger… » Puis, elle s'était tournée et était partie, laissant un Harry perplexe derrière elle.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs revint à la réalité quand il sentit un regard posé sur elle. Il se retourna et sourit à Karine, qui lui en rendit un amer.

- Tu t'es levé plus tôt que d'habitude, Harry…

C'était une affirmation, une simple affirmation qui prit Harry de court, comme toutes celles qu'elle laissait entendre, d'ailleurs.

- Oh, arrête de t'étonner! Je me lève plus tôt que toi, de toute façon.

- Et pour faire quoi? demanda Harry avec étonnement.

- Eh bien… trouver pourquoi on dit que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue, pourquoi Voldemort veut tellement le pouvoir, pourquoi tu hais Draco, pourquoi Draco te hais, et finalement pour trouver un temps de tranquillité au moins une fois aujourd'hui.

Harry sourit. Il n'imaginait même pas la réponse à une grande question existentielle, telle que « pourquoi vit-on si c'est pour mourir ensuite». Mais le terme « pourquoi tu hais Draco » le ramena à la réalité.

- Je hais Malfoy parce que ce n'est rien de plus qu'un prétentieux doublé d'un enfant pourrit gâté qui n'a rien d'autre à faire que d'énerver et dénigrer le monde qu'il côtoie tous les jours.

- C'est ça, et moi je suis la fée Clochette!

- Et moi Peter Pan, répliqua sarcastiquement le garçon.

- Enfin bon, dit alors la jeune fille. Au lieu de nommer chacun à leur tour tous les personnages de Disney, allons à la Grande Salle.

- J'ai déjà mangé, remarqua Harry.

- Et alors? Le matin, je ne fais pas _QUE_ me promener dans les couloirs, tu sais…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait?

- Viens et tu verras, grand nigaud!

- Nigaude toi-même.

Karine rit et se leva. Harry fit de même, curieux de savoir ce que son amie avait encore manigancé. En fait, la seule chose qui l'avait convaincu de se lever, c'est le sourire qu'il avait vu poindre sur son visage et le rire que son amieavait laissé entendre.

Je vais maintenant faire une petite parenthèse à l'histoire pour éclairer une question que vous pourriez vous poser dans quelques temps : Jamais Karine ne rit, sauf quand elle est seule avec Harry, ou encore seule avec Draco, ou bien quand ils sont uniquement tous les trois. Les deux garçons mettent cet absence flagrant d'amusement sur le fait que, sans doutes, leur amie tien à essuyer un passé particulièrement sombre dont elle ne veut aucunement parler. Ils découvriront plus tard qui ont en partie raison…Mais il n'est pas encore temps pour vous de savoir en quoi cela consiste. Mais revenons-en à l'histoire, puisque c'est pour cela que vous lisez ces lignes…

Après quelques minutes de marche, les deux compagnons se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle. Un silence pesait sur le lieu, tel qu'il en était depuis que tous avait eu connaissance d'une attaque qui avait ravagé une contrée moldue, non loin de Poudlard. Sans regards sur les élèves attablés, Harry et son amie allèrent s'asseoir sur deux chaises libresà la table des Gryffondors. Le Survivant jouait tranquillement avec sa nourriture (qu'il avait mis dans son assiette pour faire croire aux autre qu'il allait réellement manger), en se demandant ce que Karine avait bien pu trafiquer durant la matinée, quand ses pensées furent brusquement interrompues par un éclat de rire généralqui commençait à secouer le reste des étudiants. Il décida de lever la tête pour savoir ce qui avait subitement détendu l'atmosphère et lui aussi commença à rire. La raison de ce changement brusque d'attitude? Simplement six Poufsouffles. Six Poufsouffles (1) dont la peau variait du rose au bleu en passant par le vert et ils étaient tous habillés de façon, disons… non-conformiste. En fait, les garçons étaient habillés avec les vêtements des filles et vice-versa. Étrangement, ces six personnes ne semblaient pas se rendre compte du malheur dont ils étaient affligés. Plus simplement, ils ne semblaient simplement pas se rendre compte qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans la Grande Salle.

- Un simple sortilège de confusionéclaira alors Karine.

Harry tenta vainement d'étouffer son rire.

- Et tu ne crois pas que les professeurs ne veulent pas de ces tours stupides? Réussit-il

finalement à demander.

- Tout tour stupide que c'est, tout le monde à quand même rit. Même les profs, tu vois?

Harry tourna son regard. Le professeur Dumbledore, Mcgonnagal et Flitwick riaient de bon cœur, tandis que les autres cachaient leur fou rire derrière leur main. Età l'étonnement de Survivant, même Rogue s'était permit un sourire. Furtif et à peine visible, il est vrai, mais un sourire quand même.

- Les effets du sort devraient bientôt se dissiper…

La voix de Karine fit revenir Harry à la réalité. Trois secondes après, un cri perçant le fit sursauter :

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOU AVEC MES FRINGUES?

Le sort venait de se dissiper. Sous les larmes de rires des élèves, les trois victimes sortirent en courant de la salle pour se changer. Une minute après, on entendait toujours les cris d'horreur de l'une des filles à la vue des vêtements qu'elle portait.

Harry se retourna vers son amie.

- Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que personnes n'irait t'accuser de faire tous les coups! Mais dit moi, sincèrement, t'en a pas marre que tout le monde ait peur de toi?

- Ils me fichent la paix. Ils n'ont qu'à ne pas me poser toutes ces questions stupide et inopportunes, pour changer!

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle se plaignait, Karine afficha une petite moue, celle qui avait le don de faire sourire Harry.

- Je vois, dit le garçon en souriant. Et en plusça te permet de faire tout ce que tu veux contre les autres, car personne ne viendrait te soupçonner…

- Mais c'est qu'il a de l'œil le garçon! ironisa Karine.

Harry sourit encore.

Malgré ce que beaucoup pourraient supposer, la base de cette étrange amitié n'était rien d'autre que du respect, un respect profond, pur, que seul certains êtres ayant vécus des choses semblables peuvent éprouver. La mort et le malheur avait été la base de leur vie à tous les deux, chose qui les différenciait dès le départ des autres étudiants.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry observait son ennemi qui, lui aussi, jouait dans son assiette. Draco leva soudainement les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent. Pour ces deux-là, le temps s'était arrêté. Toute la haine et la rancœur qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre pouvaient se lire en cet instant dans leur visage. Harry haïssait Malfoy depuis sa première année. Et c'était bien évidemment réciproque…

- Eh, oh!

Karine obligea Harry à casser le contact visuel avec Draco, perdant de ce même fait le combat rituel qui se déroulait en eux deux. Il tourna la tête vers son amie pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- J'ai à vous parlerà toi et à Draco.

À l'entente du nom détesté, le visage du Survivant se crispa.

- Je n'ai rien à dire ou à faire avec ce minable, répliqua alors l'orphelin d'un ton sec.

- Je sais, je sais répondit distraitement la jeune femme.Dit-toi que tu ne le fais pas pour toi, mais

que tu le fais pour moi.

- Comme à chaque fois que je me retrouve avec lui, grommela le garçon.

Avec un soupir exaspéré, Harry abdiqua. Dix minutes après, il se retrouva en compagnie de Karine et de, Oh! Désespoir, de Draco Malfoyêtre tant haïe de sa personne.

Curieusement, les cris et les récriminations auxquels on aurait pu s'attendre étaient inexistants. En fait, les deux garçons observaient curieusement la pièce dans laquelle ils avaient aboutis.

Elle était située juste à droite de la Grande Salle, derrière le tableau d'Iral le Voyageur (le premier sorcier à avoir fait le tour du monde en balais). Ni Harry, ni Draco n'en avaient jamais entendu parlé. La pièce était sombre, dépourvue de fenêtre. En fait, il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur, excepté des poutres qui servaient à soutenir le plafond. Si on comparait l'endroit où se tenaient les trois jeunes au reste de l'école, on se dirait « quel étrange contraste», car dans cette pièce, on ne sentait aucune magie. C'était comme si, par un étrange coup du sort, le noyau magique de Poudlard ne pouvait se rendre dans la pièce annexe à la Grande Salle, empêchant de ce fait toute magie de se faire. Sans doute n'était-ce qu'une illusion, mais cela mettait quand même les deux garçons mal à l'aise.

Perdus à leur contemplation, ils ne sentirent pas la jeune fille leur prendre les mains. Cependant, sa voix mit fin à cette sorte de transe.

- Votre souhait le plus cher, c'est quoi?

Harry l'observa. De toutes les choses possibles à dire dans cette pièce là, elle avait bien choisie la dernière à laquelle il aurait pu s'attendre. Harry soupira. Cette fille avait le don de demander les choses les plus inattendues qui soient. Peu importe, maintenant. Ce qu'il désirait le plus… non, il ne dirait rien. Du moins, pas avant d'entendre la réponse de Malfoy. Laquelle serait certainement…

Être moi.

Le Survivant releva la tête. Être lui? Lui, c'était l'arrogance née, le snobisme en personne, le…

Les pensées du garçon s'arrêtèrent net. Il s'était brusquement souvenu de la phrase que son amie lui avait dite, il y a quelques heures. Où plutôt, d'une partie de la phrase…

_Il se cache. Sommes-nous si différents les uns des autres?_

Peutêtre devrait-il revoir ses idées, peutêtre devrait-il les changer…

Harry se retourna vers Karine. Apparemment, elle attendait sa réponse depuis quelques secondes, vu l'expression impatiente de son visage. Il hésita encore. Devrait-il le dire?

- Connaître mes parents, voir ce qu'ils ont été, savoir ce que j'ai manqué.

Voilà, c'était dit. Son souhait le plus cher : ses parents. Ses parents et tout ce qui va avec. Mais…

- Et toi? Demanda-t-il alors.

C'était au tour de Draco à relever la tête. C'était en effet une question qu'il se posait, lui aussi. Un léger silence s'était installé. Il fut bientôt rompu par la réponse attendue de Karine.

- Mon vœu le plus cher, ce serait de savoir d'où me vient cette puissance destructrice, pourquoi je ne suis pas morte avec eux…

Les deux garçons observèrent leur amie. Apparemment, elle venait de divulguer en partie la raison pour laquelle elle avait abouti à Poudlard.

Puis, ils virent une unique larme perler sur le coin de son œil droit, rouler sur sa joue et tomber sur le sol, donnant naissance à une petite flaque salée. De cette flaque émana soudain une lueur jaune. Grâce à cette lumière, les trois jeunes purent voir les poutres s'illuminer et se changer en quatre couleurs : rouge, bleu, jaune et vert.

Dans la tête beaucoup, ces trois couleurs signifient en premier lieu Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle etSerdaigle. Mais dans cette salle, les quatre couleurs référaient aux quatre éléments fondamentaux qui régissent la Terre, et par conséquent la Magie. Un murmure inaudible se fit entendre. Les jeunes tentèrent de comprendre quelque chose du long poème proliféré, mais ils ne purent qu'entendre le dernier fragment de l'incantation :

_J'en appelle aux quatre Éléments Fondamentaux,_

_Le Feu, La Terre, l'Air et l'Eau_

_Pour que dans la minutes ou les années qui vont suivre_

_Les êtres meurtris retrouvent enfin une raison de vivre._

Puis, dans un éclair blanc, les trois jeunes, qui se tenaient fermement la main, furent aspirés dans un tourbillon de lumière aveuglante. Le noir les entoura soudain. Ils tombèrent longuement, dans un endroit où les mesures du temps et de l'espace n'existaient pas. Puis, sans crier gare, les trois jeunes furent propulsés sur un endroit dur et humide : le sol qu'il venaient de quitter. À une différence près…

**

* * *

**

**1- je n'ai absolument rien contre cette maison! Simplement, il en fallait des victimes…**

Vala… vous avez trouver comment ?


	2. Bijoux d'Apparence

**DISCLAMER : CETTE FIC EST INSPIRÉE DES PORTES DE ALOHOMORA**

**Woa! j'aurais jamais cru pouvoir recevoir des reviews dès on premier chap! Oo étonnée**

**En tut cas merchi!**

**Alpo: répétitif? nan.. entk, merci bocoup!**

PetitSweetyni: contente de savoir que je réussis a les transmettre, les émotions! je suis une grande lectrice de fic et rien ne m'enrage plus que de pas savoir ce que les perso ressentent -- fière de son coup

Sirius.etoile: la suite? la voila! pour ce qui est de Harry et Drago... ai-je l'air sir sadik que ça? (si? ah... :P ')

**Sabriell: reviews signé passé? gnéé? comprend pas.. ça paré ke jsuis nouvelle ici loll en tout cas merci! ah, croi avoir trouvé pour les reviews la ! la voila, la suite apparemment attendue!**

**CHAPITRE 2 : BIJOUX D'APPARENCE**

Dans le bureau du directeur, tout était, ou presque, comme Harry savait ce qu'il en était. En gros, pleins de livres et de choses dont il ne voulait même pas connaître l'utilisation, emplis de tous bords des portraits des anciens directeurs qui ont régné sur Poudlard, un bureau, des escaliers (sans doute menant à la chambre de Dumbledore), des bonbons et, bien sur, Fusmek, le fabuleux phénix du vieux (jeune ?) directeur. Même le vieux choixpeau, tout rapiécé, traînait dans le même coin que lorsqu"il l'avait trouvé en deuxième année.

Drago, lui, restait en retrait. Il connaissait cette salle, et pas toujours pour le mieux, bien que celle-là avait l'air différent d'avant. Par exemple, il n'y avait pas cet affreux nain de jardin dont le directeur lui avait radoté tous les "super-pouvoirs" durant une heure, avant de lui avouer qu'en fait, il avait un message à transmettre à son père mais que ses hiboux restaient sans réponse. Traumatisé, Drago s'était promis de ne plus jamais avoir à faire avec ce vieux fou.

Karine, tout à sa qualité de curieuse, s'était avancée dans le bureau. Tout n'y était pas comme elle l'avait laissé le jour de son entrée. Elle avança sa main, voulant savoir la texture de ce que contenait cet étrange bol (nda: la pensine). Elle n'en eût cependant pas le temps.

- Mr Potter? Mr Malfoy? Mlle... je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà rencontré dans notre établissement... vous êtes?

- Mr le directeur, coupa alors Harry, vous ne vous souvenez pas? C'est Karine Lord(1), la nouvelle élève qui a intégré l'école il y a une semaine...

- Aucune élève n'a intégré l'école récemment. Et à bien vous regardez, vous n'êtes pas Potter, pas plus que vous, ajouta-t-il en pointant Drago, êtes Malfoy. Alors je vous prierais de bien vouloir vous asseoir et me donner vos baguettes, pour discuter plus... tranquillement.

La soudaine froideur du directeur laissa les élèves cois. Comment pouvait-il ne pas reconnaître les deux pires ennemis de Poudlard, doublé de l'élèves qui a imposé son respect seulement cinq minutes après s'être assise la table des Griffondors?

- Professeur Dumbledore, en quelle année sommes-nous ?

La demande laissa un froid dans la salle. Le directeur regardait Karine avec étonnement, alors que Harry et Drago l'observait avec incertitude. Finalement, Harry finit par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres

- Tu fais une blague j'espère ? Tu sais qu'on est en 1996... non ?

Il demanda assistance du regard à son ennemi. Voyant qu'il semblait aussi perdu que lui, il se résigna à regarder son directeur. Ce dernier fronçait les sourcils de façon significative. Sans doute croyait-il affaire à des fous, car il leur répondit comme on parle à un enfant effrayé.

- Non, commença Dumbledore, non, vous n'êtes pas en 1996. On ne sera en 1996 que dans 20 ans.

- QUOI ? ! ? !

Éberlué, Harry sauta sur ses pieds et se mis à arpenter la pièce en tentant de comprendre ce qui c'était passé.

- Donc, commença lentement Malfoy, nous sommes tombés en 1976...

- Mais quel esprit mathématique, Einstein !

- Qui ?

- Oh ! Ne me dites pas que monsieur-je-connaîs-tout-sur-tout ignore qui est Einstein ?

- Oh mais ça va pas recommencer... coupa alors lassement Karine. Mais... je crois savoir ce qui s'est passé...

- Quoi, alors ? lança sèchement Drago, exaspéré.

- La Salle des Voeux, je suppose...

- Elle n'est utilisable qu'une fois en 355 ans, j'espère que vous vous en rendez compte ! Et je ne vois simplement pas comment, avec cette salle, vous avez fait pour remonter le temps – car je suppose que c'est ce qui c'est passé – car elle n'est supposée que vous apporter la réponse à votre vœu. Et pour que cela fonctionne, il vous faut faire, ou donner, quelque chose que vous vous êtes empêcher de faire ou d'avoir pendant un bon nombre d'années...

- Ce qui a été fait, coupa alors calmement la jeune fille. J'ai découvert, dans certains registres de Poudlard, l'existence de cette salle et la façon de la faire fonctionner. Nous nous sommes sans doutes retrouvés ici parce que Harry Potter, continua-t-elle en pointant le dénommé, a souhaité connaître ses parents.

Dumbledore leva un sourcil, se posant des questions. Oh, bien sûr, il avait tout de suite compris que le garçon aux cheveux couleur geai devant avoir un lien de parenté avec le jeune James Potter. D'après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, c'était donc le fils de James. Mais pourquoi diable souhaitait-il connaître ses parents ? Peut-être que, dans ce futur, ils sont...

- Mes parents me cachent des choses que je veux découvrir, dit précipitamment Harry, réalisant soudain l'erreur de son amie. Et on dirait que pour ça, on nous a envoyé pendant leur scolarité à Poudlard... Je me trompe ?

- Aucunement, Mr Potter. Mais comment diable avez-vous fait fonctionner cette salle ?

- Eh bien... je... j'ai la réponse, du moins, je crois l'avoir, chuchota Karine, cependant assez fort pour se faire entendre de tous. J'ai versé une larme après que nous aillions tous dit ce que nous souhaitions...

- Je ne vois pas en quoi une larme est rare, coupa Dumbledore.

- J'ai... j'ai appris très jeune à retenir mes pleurs, voila tout !

Le vieux directeur nota l'hésitation dans la voix de la jeune fille mais n'y prêta pas attention.

- Donc vous ne pouvez pas retourner d'où vous venez. Cela complique les choses. Il va falloir que vous restiez à cette époque jusqu'à-ce que nous trouvions un moyen de vous ramenez chez vous. Je vais donc vous faire changer d'apparence pour tout le temps que vous aurez à vivre en 1996. Je crois que vous comprenez pourquoi... vous êtes les portraits crachés de vos pères respectifs, les garçons.

Dumbledore se leva lentement, laissant deviner son mécontentement, et fouilla dans une armoire très poussiéreuse. Il finit par en sortir un vieux coffre, tout poussiéreux lui aussi. Il revint et s'assit face aux trois élèves qui avaient finit par regagner leur chaise respective. Le vieux sourit et sortit trois bijoux tout à fait banaux : deux bracelet, fait pour porter dans le haut du bras, et un collier.

- Ce sont des Bijoux D'Apparence. Ils vous feront changer de corps, de voix, de noms. Vous les garderez jusqu'au jour ou vous réussirez à retrouver votre époque. Sous aucun prétexte vous ne devrez les ne devrez les enlever, d'autant plus que nous sommes en temps de guerre. Enfilez-les.

Karine prit tout de suite le collier et le mit à son cou. Immédiatement, Il se serra contre son cou, empêchant toute tentative de l'enlever de réussir, sans cependant l'étouffer. Les écritures du collier, d'abord invisibles, se mirent à briller et le changement d'apparence de la jeune fille se fit. Ses cheveux long et roux se raccourcirent et se teintèrent en noir. La coiffure encadrait parfaitement son visage dont la peau, autrefois de la pâleur typique des roux, pris un teint légèrement basané et ses yeux bleus prirent une couleur peu définissable : mélangeant parfaitement le vert, le brun et le bleu, ils ajoutaient à cette face différente une touche d'étrangeté et de mystère. Son corps changea lui aussi : de la physionomie discrète mais pourtant présente, elle se transforma en une jeune femme à la carrure d'athlète et aux courbes bien définies. D'une voix douce, elle dit son nom : « Kélianne Otis. »

Le visage dénudé de toute émotion, Drago pris l'un des deux bracelets et le mis à son bras. Le même phénomène de gravure se fit et le jeune blond se vit grandit de cinq centimètres. Son éternelle chevelure blonde prit une couleur brune ; Son teint resta à peu près le même, ce qui donnait un étrange contraste foncé/pâle. Les yeux bleus typiquement malfoyen changèrent radicalement en prenant une couleur verte délavée. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait en penser, ce mélange était beau et peu commun. Son corps, déjà musclé par les entraînements de Quidditch, se raffermit encore plus. D'une voix plus grave que d'habitude, il s'entendit prononcér « Sylvério Arpin»

Dernier du groupe, Harry s'empara du bracelet qui lui était destiné. Aussitôt on put voir sa chevelure en bataille abandonner le combat et retomber prestement, en s'allongeant (vive les PADDÉS loll). Elle garda cependant sa couleur, noir geai. Ses yeux verts se virent changer en bleu et sa peau pâle se bronza parfaitement. À ses vêtements qui devenait un peu petit, on comprit aussitôt qu'il avait grandit et le gilet permettrait de voir que sa musculature s'était développé. D'une voix qui n'était pas celle de Harry Potter, il dit « Orphéas Dalpé »

- Voilà vos nouvelles apparences que vous garderez le temps que vous resterez à cette époque. Vous venez d'une école Qué...

- C'est quoi, ces noms ? Je ne les ai jamais entendu, demanda, curieux, Orphéas.

- Vos prénoms (2) et vos noms de famille (3) sont des nom Québécois. Comme je le disait, vous venez d'une école Québécoise et, suite à des problèmes brutaux, vous avez été obligé de changer d'école et d'intégrer Poudlard la nuit même de ces perturbations, à la hâte. On vous assignera une maison...

- Nous en avons déjà une, coupa Sylvério. Je suis à Serpen...

- Vous n'aurez à faire cette cérémonie que pour la crédibilité de votre personnage d'emprunt. Donc, demain à huit heures dans la Grande Salle. Vous intégrerez le niveau des sixièmes années. Maintenant, vous feriez bien d'aller vous reposer. Il y a une chambre d'amis dans mon bureau, première porte à droite en montant les escaliers. Allez !

Connaissant leur directeur, les deux garçons s'en allèrent prestement. Kélianne resta cependant.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Mademoiselle ?

- C'est contre Voldemort que vous êtes en guerre ? demanda-t-elle abruptement.

- En effet. Maintenant, veuillez partir rejoindre vos compagnons, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à ce que je vais faire demain.

- Prenez un bonbon au citron, ça vous calmera !

- Je n'aime pas ça, répliqua Dumbledore d'un ton agressif, que la jeune fille mis sur le fait qu'il était fatigué.

- Essayez tout de même...

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle se leva et trouva rapidement la chambre dont le directeur avait parlé il y a un instant. A peine eût-elle ouvert la porte qu'une explosion de cris lui vint aux oreilles ; les deux garçons étaient encore en train de se chicaner.

La chambre était spacieuse et comportait quatre lits (rouge, vert, bleu, jaune) don l'édredon était à l'effigie de leur maison respective. Sylvério était debout sur le lit vert, en train de clamer un chapelet d'insulte à son ennemis qui faisait de même sur le lit rouge. Avec un soupir, Kélianne se laissa choir sur le lit bleu et ferma les yeux un instant. Elle tenta de s'endormir malgré les cris et grognements, sans succès. Elle leur ordonna donc sèchement de se taire et de dormir. Après cinq minutes, tous trois sombrèrent dans un sommeil réparateur. Cela semble peut-être idiot, mais les voyages temporels étaient épuisants...

Dans son bureau, juste en dessous de la chambre occupée par les trois jeunes élèves assoupis, Dumbledor avait la tête dans les mains. Pourquoi eux, pourquoi maintenant ? Il se leva en soupirant, pris son calendrier et l'ouvrit sur l'année de 1996. D'une croix rouge et bien visible, il marqua la date fatidique de remontée dans le temps, espérant que ce jour-là, il pourrait les empêcher de commettre cette folie.

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! j'espère qu'il vous a plus comme a moi...

Lord : nom classé 408eme plus commun au Québec (mouais, j'ai jamais entendu ça, mais bon... c'est c'qui est écrit !)

Orphéas, Kélianne et Sylvério son des noms qui ont réellement existé ; c'était des prénoms Québécois, mais il y a longtemps. .

Otis : 672eme nom plus commun au Québec ; Arpin : 969eme nom plus commun au Québec ; Dalpé : 857eme nom plus commun au Québec. (avouez que je vous eb embouche un coin ! :P)


	3. Et toi, tu es qui?

**_Disclaimer : fic inspirée Des Portes de Alohomora_**

**_Spoilers : tome 1-2-3-4-5_**

**Marie-Jo :** Pour ce qui est des noms de famille québécois, j'ai pris des noms de famille qui ne figuraient pas parmi les premiers (Gauthier, Côté, Tremblay son des noms très commun et ça me gênait de les employer, vu que je connais une bonne vingtaine de personne qui les porte). Mais bon, apparemment on entend plus souvent des Otis que mon nom de famille a moi (même pas classé parmi les 1000 premiers, c'est tout dire !).

**Sabriell :** t'es la troisième qui me parle de décocher cette case, et c'est seulement ce matin que j'ai trouvé de quoi tout le monde parlait... Pour ce qui est des Porte, j'avoue que je suis en train de la lire (j'ai commencer ce matin et j'y aie passé a peu près toute la journée loll j'Adore !) : j'ai remarqué assez brutalement que les noms sont semblables et disons que j'en était mortifiées ! j'ai décider de les garder (j'ai chercher pendant une heure sur des sites pour en trouver que je trouvais plutôt cool).. je trouvais qu'ils sonnaient bien alors bon, perso, je crois pas que c'est du plagiat... si oui alors qu'on me le dise et je les changerai, pas de prob.. ;)

**Koconut :** merchiii ! la voilà la suite ! :P

**Kélianne : Karine**

**Sylvério : Draco**

**Orphéas : Harry**

**ET TOI, TU ES QUI?**

Par la fenêtre sans rideaux de la chambre, un pâle rayon de soleil filtra et vint s'arrêter sur le lit de Draco, ce qui le réveilla. Sur le lit vert, le garçon ouvrit les yeux en maugréant une série de paroles inaudibles, suivit d'un juron qu'il ne convient pas d'écrire ici, en découvrant la pièce dans laquelle il était. Le soir précédent, il avait espéré que tout ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve et, qu'en s'endormant, il se réveillerait dans la réalité... mais bon, ce n'était apparemment pas le cas. Affrontant la triste réalité, le jeune homme s'assit sur son lit et observa le lit voisin. Les cheveux noirs, une peau bronzée... et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Harry Potter. Non, plus Harry, ni Potter... plutôt Orphéas et Dalpé. Ce Dalpé était en train de se pincer, à en former un hématome bleu sur son bras,

- Eh, oh! Le balafré! T'as pas fini de te martyriser comme ça? Pas que je me soucie de toi –loin de moi cette idée grotesque- mais la faute va encore retomber sur moi!

L'intéressé lui jeta un regard noir, avant de se décider à répondre.

- Pour tout te dire, j'essaie de me réveiller, triple idiot!

- Oh! Mais c'est que ce n'est pas du tout un rêve, monsieur-tout-doit-être-parfait-pour-ma-petite-personne!

- Alors là, j'approuve, acquiesça Harry. Vu que tu es dedans, c'est plutôt un cauchemar!

- Ah, ah! Répondit sarcastiquement la prétendue vision de cauchemar. Saches...

Nous n'auront, pas plus que Harry, la chance de connaître la fin de la phrase, car un grognement se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la pièce, coupant la réplique de Draco. La tête échevelée de Kélianne sortie des couvertes du lit où elle dormait.

- Et la voilà prenant un look made in Potter, ironisa joyeusement Draco.

- Rhô la ferme, monsieur le fantôme, cingla paresseusement Karine. Au fait, il est quelle heure?

- Sept heures quarante-cinq, pourquoi?

Le silence se fit dans la chambre. Cette réponse avait quelque chose de significatif, mais aucun des trois ne put dire qu'est-ce que ça avait d'important. Leur cerveau embrouillé de sommeil les empêchait de faire le lien nécessaire à la compréhension. Soudain, la lumière se fit dans la tête de Harry.

- Et merde...

Il sauta du lit, prit les vêtements situés sur sa table de chevet (préalablement préparés par les elfes de maison), et s'habillant tant bien que mal devant le regard perdu de son ennemi (Karine s'était caché la tête sous les couvertes en murmurant un petit « vive la pudeur »).

- Vous vous changez ou non? Je vous rappelle qu'on a un rendez-vous!

Un grand silence, suivit d'un « oh! » d'un synchronisme parfait, répondit à la déclaration de Harry. Puis, dans un virevoltant de couverture et de linge aux effigies de Poudlard, (l'un se changea dans la chambre, l'autre dans la salle de bain mise à leur disposition), les deux derniers élèves réussirent à être prêts à temps. Changés, propres, repus et frôlant la crise de nerfs, les trois élèves partirent en courant vers le lieu de rendez-vous, la Grande Salle.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dans la Grande Salle, le brouhaha rituel du déjeuner (petit-déjeuner pour les Français) était amplifié, depuis dix bonnes minutes, par le message fait par le directeur de l'école. Sans autres préambules, il avait ordonné aux étudiants de rester dans la Grande Salle et de ne pas en sortir. Puis, sous les regards interrogateurs de tous les élèves, le choixpeau magique et son éternel tabouret accompagnateur avaient été posés à l'avant de la salle à manger. Les conversations allaient de bon train, obligeant même ceux qui ne parlaient pratiquement jamais à ouvrir la bouche.

À la table de Gryffondor, les deux préfets de sixième année, Lily Evans et Remus Lupin, tentaient de calmer l'atmosphère et de taire les conversations qui devenaient de plus en plus folles (oui, croire que Dumbledore s'était rallié au nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres du temps moderne était on ne peut plus fou, à rajout de quoi ce serais des mangemorts qui n'avaient pas encore fini leurs études qui seraient répartis ce matin... Un peu trop pour les deux préfets.). Peine perdue : à peine tournaient-ils le dos à une conversations qu'ils croyaient close que les élèves la reprenaient là où ils l'avait laissé. Abattu, Remus alla s'asseoir à la place que ses trois amis lui avaient gardée.

- Dit donc, Lunard, demanda alors l'ado aux cheveux noirs avec un léger sourire, t'as pas trop de mal avec cette chère Evans? Elle doit te mener la vie dure, comme elle le fait avec tout le monde...

- Pas du tout, Cornedrue! Le fait que je suis un tant soit peu réfléchi m'a sauvé la vie, sans doute... Si ça aurait été toi le préfet, cette année, nul doute que tu serais mort dès le premier jour. Elle te haie, James!

- Pourquoi tu dit ça, demanda alors un grand brun que tout le monde connaissait sous le nom de Sirius Black. Ah oui! Je me souviens... tu parles de ce qui s'est passé après l'examen de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, non?

- Touché, Patmol!

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler, répliqua évasivement James.

- Ça m'étonne qui ton balai arrive encore à décoller avec une tête aussi enflée. Tu me fais VOMIR ! imita avec une voix de fille un petit châtain du nom de Peter Pettigrow.

- Refais ça une fois, Queudver, siffla alors James, et l'infirmerie deviendra ta nouvelle chambre!

- Jaloux, répliqua l'intéressé avec un sourire.

- Vraiment, James, dit Sirius avec sérieux, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'offusque de l'imitation de Peter. Bon, d'accord, elle était vraiment mauvaise (hé!), mais c'est tout à fait vrai ce qu'il dit. Pour gagner le cœur de ta dulcinée, tu n'as qu'à te montrer un peu moins prétentieux!

- Et c'est toi qui me conseil de me montrer moins prétentieux? Franchement... et ce n'est PAS ma dulcinée! Je n'ai fait ça que pour... que pour la ridiculiser!

Sirius leva un sourcil.

- Tu veux dire quoi, par 'et c'est toi qui me conseil de me montrer moins prétentieux?'

- Que tu... eh?

Coupé par la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir de façon fracassante, James ne pus que dévisager, comme le reste des élèves d'ailleurs, les trois étrangers qui venaient de faire irruption dans la Salle. Une fille aux cheveux noirs, flanqué de deux garçons, se tenait, essoufflés, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Long sur la détente, il finit cependant par comprendre que ce serait eux qui seraient répartis aujourd'hui, et non les supposés-sbires-lèches-bottes-d'un-dominateur-fou-ami-du-directeur...

- Pile à l'heure! S'exclama alors la fille avec une voix saccadée.

- L'idée, aussi, de nous faire dormir à l'autre bout du château, maugréa ensuite le garçon aux cheveux bruns.

- Plaît-il? Coupa alors Dumbledore. Vous êtes à l'heure, sans doute, mais une minute de plus et nous attendions. Veuillez venir sur l'estrade pour la Cérémonie de Répartition.

- Cérémonie? Demanda alors le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

10/10 pour la crédibilité de ton personnage, pensa alors Draco, en poussant un grognement indistinct. Karine, elle, leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et certains élèves se regardèrent, semblant se dire « mon Dieu qu'ils sont atteint! ».

Tous trois s'avancèrent alors vers l'avant de la Grande Salle, observant curieusement le plafond sillonné d'étoiles. Arrivé face à la table des professeurs, Dumbledore leur fit signe de se retourner vers les quatre tables. Il leur indiqua le nom des maisons et les élèves la peuplant, puis le professeur McGonnagal s'avança. La vieille enseignante pris alors le choixpeau rapiécé dans ses mains et observa suspicieusement les trois nouveaux arrivants.

- Lorsque je dicterai votre nom, vous vous avancerez et vous assiérez sur le tabouret, que je dépose le choixpeau sur votre tête.

Les trois nouveaux acquiescèrent pour montrer qu'ils avaient compris.

- Arpin, Sylvério!

- Serpentard!

Harry eut un rictus. Pour lui, rien de plus normal :Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours. En première année, le choixpeau avait à peine frôlé la tête de son ennemi qu'il avait été envoyé dans la même maison. Décidément, ce Malfoy empestait le Serpentard à plein nez.

Il le regarda se diriger vers la table qui, comme par le passé (futur?), avait explosé d'applaudissement. Visiblement, pensa Harry avec amertume, les verts et argents tentaient de faire bonne impression. Bien entendu, dans quelques temps, ils feraient en sorte que Malfoy rejoigne le camp du mal... Et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait lui faire? Malfoy fils ne ferait que suivre Malfoy père, non?

- Dalpé, Orphéas!

L'entente de son nom le fit brusquement revenir à la réalité. Lentement, il s'avança et s'assit sur le tabouret à trois pattes. Il sentit qu'on lui mettait le choixpeau sur la tête et le noir se fit, durant lequel le vieux vêtement rapiécé faisait son choix. Étrangement, Harry le sentait un peu désorienté. Il l'entendait murmurer les mots « choix », « futur », « Serpentard ». Harry senti son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Non, non! Pas Serpentard! Maintenant, il redoutait plus que tout le verdict final.

- Gryffondor!

Harry se détendit. Finalement, ça ne s'annonçait pas si mal que ça, cette année... il serait dans la même maison que ses parents! Ses parents... un voile passa dans son visage. Oui, ses parents. Son vœu avait été de les connaître, et cette demande avait entraîné, avec deux autres personnes, sa venue dans le passé. Seulement pour savoir qui ils étaient, comment tout avait commencé... À peu près tous les enfants du monde n'avaient qu'à demander à leurs parents comment ils se sont connu, mais lui, il n'avait jamais pu. Au lieu de ça, il allait voir comment tout avait commencé.

Il s'assit à une place libre et attendit. Si tout serait comme par le futur, Karine le rejoindrait à la table de Gryffondor.

- Otis, Kélianne!

La jeune fille s'avança et s'assit sur le tabouret. Le choixpeau maintenant sur la tête, elle faisait face à la Salle avec une indifférence remarquable. Pour un peu elle disparaîtrait complètement...

La décision se faisait attendre et on pouvait aisément deviner, aux légères mimiques de son visage, qu'elle était en train de parlementer avec le choixpeau, ce qui était à peu près vrai.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça? Potter et Malfoy, ça passe encore... j'en ai vu une foule, de Potter et de Malfoy! Mais vous, non! Des Lord, il n'y en a jamais eu à Poudlard!

- Tout finit par commencer...

- Oui, sans doute, mais il semblerait que je vous aie déjà vu, alors que c'est tout simplement impossible!

- Rien n'est impossible avec la magie!

- Peut-être, mais d'après ce que je vois dans votre tête, je vous aie vu une premier fois dans 20 ans, alors que nous ne sommes encore qu'en 1976!

- La première fois que vous m'avez parlez, vous avez dit « re-bonjour ». Apparemment, vous saviez que j'allais venir! Je n'avais pas du tout compris sur le coup, mais là je crois que le mystère s'éclaircie.

- Donc, vous étiez supposés venir? C'est pour ça...

- Dites, vous me placez, ça commence à être un peu long, là...

- Oui, oui, bien entendu... Alors, voyons voir. Vous seriez supposés être tous trois à Serpentard, mais je crois que je vais garder la décision que mon moi-même futuriste a pris.

- GRYFFONDOR!

La Grande Salle se remplit d'applaudissements tandis que Karine se dirigeait vers la table des lions. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Tous trois à Serpentard? Elle, oui. Draco, oui. Mais Harry Potter? Il est pourtant un parfait Gryffondor, du physique jusqu'à son signe astrologique (1)...

Étant perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas la chaise vide que son ami lui avait gardée et buta dedans. Elle se sentit rattrapée par le prétendu Orphéas, qui l'aida à s'asseoir. Après un petit rire nerveux qui traversa toute la Salle, un silence de mort se fit. Dumbledore se leva, dans le but d'annoncer son traditionnel « Bonjour et bien venu à Poudlard! J'espère que vous vous mettrez tous en accord pour accueillir nos nouveaux élèves comme il se doit et bla, bla, bla... »

Après un long discours, le directeur se rassit et, enfin, les plats se remplirent de victuailles. Loin de participer à l'extase générale, Karine, ou Kélianne, c'est comme on veux, observait Sylvério à la table des Serpentards. Ce dernier était en train de discuter avec un garçon au nez croche, au teint très pâle et aux cheveux noirs et grand. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Kélianne pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Rogue à ses quinze ou seize ans... Potter junior l'avait aussi remarqué et il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit grognement, bien audible pour son voisin immédiat, Remus Lupin.

- C'est pas l'amour fou entre vous deux, on dirait, dit alors le préfet, attirant de ce fait le regard de ses trois amis et de Karine.

Harry resta cois. Il s'attendait à rencontrer ses parents, comme nous l'avons spécifié plus haut, mais bien qu'il s'était mentalement préparé à cette épreuve, ce fut un grand choc. Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin, à seize ans, se tenaient assis, devant lui. Un main passa devant ses yeux, le réveillant soudainement. Alors, au lieu de dire un simple oui ou non, il se mit à murmurer un chapelet d'insultes assez indistinct, qui fit éclater de rire les quatre maraudeurs.

- Mettez les cinq minutes dans une même pièce et vous en retirerez de la bouillie pour chat, éclaira alors Karine d'une voix amusée.

- Tant que ça? Demanda alors un petit gros aux cheveux châtain.

- Oui... y'a qu'avec moi qu'ils en viennent pas aux mains. Heureusement que les insultes ne tuent pas, car ils auraient une carte de visite chez Satan à l'heure qu'il est.

- C'est par respect pour toi qu'on en vient pas aux mains quand on est avec toi, je te signale, maugréa Harry à son amie.

- Vous n'avez pas plutôt peur de perdre un bras? De toute façon, j'ai toujours ma potion miracle sur moi...

Un grognement, ressemblant étrangement à « et tu pourrais étrangement l'oublier », répondit à cette déclaration. Kélianne éclata de rire tandis que les maraudeurs se jetaient un regard interrogateur. Finalement, Harry écarta la conversation d'un geste de la main.

- Au fait, vous vous appelez comment? s'enquit la jeune fille.

Potter Jr feignit de s'intéresser à la réponse : ayant vécu avec ces personnes, il connaissait déjà leur nom. Remus réagit tout de suite.

- Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, se présenta alors le grand châtain, et je suis le préfet de Gryffondor de sixième année. Un préfet, c'est une personne qui va instaurer l'ordre auprès des élèves, aider les professeurs, servir de messager entre les profs et les étudiants... et d'autres choses. L'autre préfète, cette année, est Lily Evans. C'est la rousse assise avec les autres filles, là-bas, éclaira-t-il en la désignant du doigt. Très acharnée au travail et bien soucieuse du respect de l'ordre... Vous avez intérêt à ne pas faire perdre trop de points à Gryffondor si vous tenez à votre peau.

- Ah! Je savais qu'elle te menait la vie dure, Remus!

Peter sourit et Sirius pouffa dans sa manche.

- L'idiot qui vient de m'interrompre, continua le préfet, c'est James Potter. Ennemi juré de Lily... c'est en fait très étonnant que son cerveau soit encore en place après le nombre de fois qu'elle l'a giflé, ajouta Remus, évitant du même fait le morceau d'orange que James lui lançait. Si, un jour, vous le voyez les cheveux peignés, envoyez moi une photo illico, ce serait grandement apprécié.

Il se baissa pour éviter l'orange complète que lui re-lança James, puis lui lança un de ces sourires dénonciateurs qui fait que plus personne ne s'en prend à vous.

- Le tombeur, là, recommença le lycanthrope, c'est Sirius Black. Rien de bien spécial à dire sur lui. Enfin, si vous l'entendez dire quelque chose de sensé dans sa vie, envoyez-le illico à l'infirmerie.

- Eh! S'écria alors l'intéressé à Lupin. Je ne...

- ... suis pas capable d'être sérieux. Oui, Sirius, on le sait tous!

Sirius murmura quelque chose que seul Remus entendit. Cela ne dut pas lui faire peur, vu le sourire joyeux qui se dessina sur son visage.

- Enfin, le petit gros là bas (eh!), c'Est Peter Pettigrow. Peut-être a-t-il l'air d'un éternel idiot à l'esprit embrumé (autre cri d'indignation), mais je peux vous dire qu'avec lui, il vaut mieux ne pas se fier aux apparences. Je vous jure qu'il n'est pas aussi incompétent que ça!

- C'est vrai que, comparé à Black et Potter, tout le monde est d'une suprême intelligence, lança alors une voix glaciale dans leur dos.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir le spectacle d'une Lily Evans rouge de colère. Plutôt grande, les cheveux roux, les yeux du vert le plus pur, elle se tenait debout et on la sentait prête à attaquer quiconque se dresserait sur son chemin. Elle fixait James et Sirius, qui abordaient la figure de quelqu'un qui ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Derrière la jeune rousse, une autre fille se cachait le visage de ses mais. On la sentait fulminant. Ça sentait le coup fourré à plein nez, et on voyait que Lily était sûre que James et Sirius étaient responsables de la farce : c'était ces deux-là qu'elle fixait avec haine.

- Evans, demanda innocemment James, qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Syrine? Elle me semble... mal en point, termina-t-il avec un sourire malveillant.

- C'est de TA faute, James Potter!

- Et pourquoi ce serait de MA faute, Evans? Répliqua James de la manière la plus innocente qui soit.

- Parce que c'est TOUJOURS de TA faute, triple idiot! Ce sont toujours les mêmes farces stupides et puériles! Ça ne changera donc jamais? ELLE A LE VISAGE VERT, POTTER! Tu te rends compte? VERT!

À cette nouvelle, le visage de James se décomposa un peu. Il avait l'air attristé.

- Oh, je suis déçu, franchement, Evans. On se force pour faire des blagues différentes, et tu dis qu'elles sont toutes pareilles? Mais dit moi, les poids rose de sont visage ne sont pas apparus?

Une gifle magistrale répondit à cette question, sous le rire de tous les élèves ayant assisté à la conversation. Lily prit la dénommée Syrine par le bras et partit de la Grande Salle, sans doute dans le but d'emmener sa protégée à l'infirmerie.

Les quatre maraudeurs la regardèrent s'en aller, puis se retournèrent vers celui qui avait une joue rouge : James.

- 33, James! Tu t'es pris 33 gifles de la même personne en même pas un mois! C'est un record, on n'a jamais vu ça depuis la première année!

- Quelle chance, ironisa James, on va devoir fêter ça.

Étrangement, il sentait son cœur se serrer, mais James préféra ne pas y faire attention.

Karine leva un sourcil tandis que Harry lui répondit par un haussement désintéressé d'épaule.

Un silence de respect s'installa entre les maraudeurs, Karine et Harry, pendant qu'ils mangeaient. Après un long moment, le souper se termina. Un moment de gêne s'installa parmi certain élève, moment que Karine brisa en se levant. Sous le regard interrogateur des maraudeurs, elle se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards. Son but était simple : savoir comment se débrouillait, en 1976, son ami.

- C'est moi où elle va vers la table de Serpentard, là? Demanda alors Remus, perplexe.

- Elle va voir Ma...rpin, c'est tout!, se rattrapa Harry.

- Marpin? S'étonna James.

- Non, pas Marpin, Arpin! Tenta de justifier Harry.

- Mais pourquoi elle va là bas? Elle va se faire démolir, coupa alors Peter, perplexe.

Harry sentit son corps se crisper au son de la voix du futur traître. Heureusement, c'est un détail qui passa inaperçu.

Un silence s'installa. Sirius fit mine de partir.

- Bon, on y va? Demanda le beau brun.

Tous se levèrent et suivirent Sirius. Enfin, tous, sauf Remus, qui était resté assis à la table.

- Remus? Tu viens, demanda James.

- Non, non, je vais attendre... Lily étant déjà parti, il faut que je l'attende, dit-il en pointant Karine du menton. Il faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour ramasser ses restes... Vous n'avez qu'à lui montrer où se trouve la salle commune, son dortoir, et lui donner le mot de passe...

- Si tu le dis, soupira Sirius.

- Eh bien... à plus, Remus! Salua joyeusement Peter.

- Et le voilà qui se met à faire des rimes, grogna alors Lupin, alors que les quatre autre s'en allaient.

Son regard se porta alors sur Karine, qui avait finit par atteindre Draco... ou, pour lui, Sylvério.

Cette dernière avait presque atteint son ami. En fait, son chemin était bloqué par le grand garçon blême aux cheveux noirs et gras, Rogue en personne. La poubelle ambulante était en train de se disputer avec une jeune femme, sans doute en cinquième année. Cette enfant était très belle, et Karine reconnu, sur sa tête, les mêmes cheveux que Sirius. Instinctivement, elle devina en cette jeune femme une proche parente de l'animagus. Si Harry aurait été là, il aurait reconnu en cette personne Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black, la cousine de son parrain. Passant outre ce détail, elle focussa son attention sur Draco, qui avait enfin daigné lever un œil. Elle lui fit un sourire qu'il lui renvoya et tenta de le rejoindre, mais fut bien vite bloquée par Severus Rogue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici? Une Gryffondor n'a rien à faire chez les Serpentards! Lança agressivement l'homme aux cheveux gras.

- Je viens voir... Sylvério, explica-t-elle.

- En quel honneur?

- Pour lui parler, crétin! Lança la jeune fille avec cynisme.

Rogue l'observa.

- Et de quoi tu viens lui parler?

- En quoi ça te regarde?

- Trois fois rien, répondit Rogue avec une certaine lueur dans les yeux. A par que tu marches sur le terrain des Serpentards. Une Gryffondor n'a rien à faire ici!

- Je te ferais remarqué, répondit Karine avec sérieux, que tu est ici dans un établissement réservé à ceux qui ont un cerveau. Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que tu fais ici... une erreur d'inscription, peut-être?

Dans le brouhaha de la Grande Salle, la remarque ne fut entendue que par ceux qui écoutaient attentivement la conversation. Cependant, beaucoup virent Rogue serrer les poings. L'envie irrésistible de corriger Karine (ou Kélianne, dans sa tête) le tenaillait. Mais quel garçon se bat contre une fille? Pas lui. Même serpentard, il garde une fierté inclassable. Pourtant, si ce petit sourire de victoire, made in serpentard, ne disparaissait pas au plus vite de son visage, il ne répondrait plus de ses gestes.

Ne semblant pas faire grand cas des yeux pleins d'éclair de Rogue, Karine se retourna vers Draco.

- Alors, commença-t-elle, comment ça se passe l'intégration? De la table de gryff, t'as pas l'air bien bien enthousiasme. Au fait, pourquoi il a pas l'air de m'aimer, celui-là, demanda la jeune femme en désignant l'homme en question du menton.

- Lui, c'est Rogue. L'autre, elle s'appelle Bellatrix. Ils cherchent leur temps à se chercher mutuellement des noises, c'en est lassant. À par ça, ça va, je crois.

- T'en es sûr, de la table, t'avais l'air complètement abattu, argua Karine à son ami.

- Le simple fait d'être ici me donne le goût de vomir, répondit-t-il solennellement.

- C'est sûr qu'avec ces idiots...

- Ce ne sont PAS des idiots! Compris?

Frustré, Draco s'était levé debout, forçant son amie à en faire de même.

- Eh... Kélianne, c'est ça? Quel nom idiot... Enfin, je ne sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais t'es la dernière gryffondor de la salle...

Un autre Serpentard ajouta à ce fait qu'elle était mal barrée et qu'elle ferait mieux de déguerpir en vitesse si elle tenait à tous ses membres. Ce à quoi elle répondit par un grognement d'indifférence royal, doublé d'un haussement d'épaules. Énervés, deux grands gaillards (sans doute Crabbe et Goyle pères) tentèrent de la prendre par les épaules pour l'emmener ailleurs, tentative qui se termina sur le mur pour les deux garçons. Instinctivement, ses pouvoirs magiques s'étaient déclenchés. Karine menaçait maintenant les deux garçons accroupis avec sa baguette magique, l'œil sombre.

- Le prochain qui me touche se verra doté d'un séjour permanant à l'infirmerie, cingla-t-elle alors avec véhémence.

- Oh, mais nous sommes _effrayés_, ironisa lors Rogue.

- Tu as intérêt à faire attention à elle, coupa alors calmement Draco.

- Sylvério, ne me dit pas que tu vas l'aider, s'étonna alors Bellatrix, rentrant pour la première fois dans la conversation.

- Et pourquoi pas? C'est la seule que je connais, ici, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Un conseil : il est bon de ne pas la sous-estimer... elle peut être très étonnante, quand elle veux.

Karine répondit par un sourire, avant de décider que sa présence n'était pas la bienvenue. Elle prit cependant le temps de faire boire son produit-miracles aux deux garçons encore un peu sonnés, puis se dirigea vers la Porte, où elle avait remarqué que Remus l'attendait. Arrivée à sa hauteur, le rire qui émanait du lycanthrope la fit sourire.

- Dit donc, Kélianne, parvint-il finalement à dire en hoquetant, tu les a sacrément surprit!

- Je leur ai simplement appris à ne plus sous-estimer les gens, avoua-t-elle avec une modestie feinte.

Remus fit un sourire que Karine lui rendit. Après un instant de silence gêné, Remus prit la direction du dortoir, accompagné de la nouvelle. Pour sûr, l'événement allait faire grand cas chez les maraudeurs. Il imaginait déjà l'expression jalouse de James, les gestes impressionnés de Peter et le mutisme de respect de Sirius... suivis d'une explosion de cris et de demandes à voir!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(1) lion


	4. Et la routine?

**DISCLAMER : FIC INSPIRÉE DES PORTES DE ALOHOMORA**

**/lyly-potter : oui, c'est en effet ma première fic ! ! j'en suis fière, car l'inspiration me vient facilement (sof pour certain nom... ¬.¬ hum hum). Pour ce qui est « tous les 3 à Serpentard », et bien, si tu te souvien au 1er tome, le choixpeau a dit que Harry serait mieux à Serpentard, mais vu que Harry voulait pas, et bah il a été envoyé à Gryffy. Draco, eh bah pas d'explications de ce côté (lol) et pour Karine/Kélianne, les raisons vont être découvertes au fur et à mesure du récit... ;)**

**Sirius.etoile : eh bah, si je traîne pas pour mettre les suite, c pcq j'adore cette fic et que les idées roulent !**

**Space Girl2 : Spacou ? MA spacou qui lit ma ficc ? oh mais j'en suis honorée ! mirci pour le compliment ! et pour mon autre fic bah elle attendra loll l'inspiration me manque totalement ! **

**Et OUI ma chère, tu massacre sacrément son nom, et honte à toi ! c Philip Pullman, pas Phillipp loll **

_**Chapitre 4 : et la routine ? **_

- Espoir

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame, à l'entente du mot de passe, s'ouvrit pour laisser place à l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

- Dit donc, dit Kélianne en levant un sourcil (tic nerveux ? nan...), c'est moi ou Dumbledore n'est pas fort sur la diversité des mots de passe ?

- Quoi ? ne put que répondre Lupin. (il n'avait pas connaissance du mot de passe pour entrer dans le bureau du directeur)

- Oh, rien, répondit évasivement la jeune fille.

Ils entrèrent en même temps dans la salle commune. Kélianne fit semblant de s'intéresser à ce que son compagnon lui disait et quelle règles elle devait respecter, car elle les connaissait déjà. Ils virent les quatre garçons assis dans les fauteuils, en silence. Remus s'assis sur le dernier fauteuil libre, tandis que Kélianne préféra rester debout. Elle remarqua que Sirius avait tressailli lorsqu'elle était passé à côté de lui et ce fait la mis mal à l'aise. Comment pouvait-il...

- Vous avez quelle option ?

- Quoi ? voulu savoir Harry.

- Arithmancie, Divination...

- On est les deux en divination. Il est comment, le prof ? demanda la fille aux cheveux noirs.

- Un peu fou, répondit James. Il s'appelle Orion l'Illuminé et adore dire une foule de prémonitions plus ou moins justes. Les petites, il les réussit la plupart du temps, mais s'il arrive en vous disant que vous allez mourir cette année, ne le croyez pas. En passant, c'est avec ça qu'on commence demain matin. Y'a congé aujourd'hui...

- James en a fait l'expérience en troisième année, ajouta Peter, et il est pourtant toujours en vie.

- Et après on a quoi comme cours ? s'enquit le nouveau.

- Soins aux Créatures Magique et double Potion. Ces deux cours là sont en commun avec les Serpentards.

- Je vous donnerai vos horaires demain, dit Lupin. Au fait, pourquoi êtes-vous venu à Poudlard ?

- Il y a eu des problèmes de là où on vient. J'espère que cette école là va réussir à passer l'années, j'en aie marre de changer... finit lassement Kélianne.

- C'est pas la première fois que tu change d'école ?

- Non, la troisième. Les problèmes me poursuivent et m'adorent on dirait... la barbe.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Sirius de lever un sourcil. Des doutes commençaient à s'insinuer dans sa tête, mais il se secoua et parti sur une autre conversation.

- Vous jouez au Quidditch ?

Lupin soupira, Peter secoua la tête et James sourit de toutes ses dents.

- J'ai déjà joué, mais j'ai été viré de l'équipe, grimaça la fille.

Orphéas se retourna avec étonnement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils m'ont dit que la place de batteur n'était pas faite pour les filles, répondit-elle en grimaçant. Mais bon, c'était temps pi pour eux, ils ont perdu le championnat scolaire.

- Et toi, tu joues, Orphéas, questionna James ?

- Oui ! Je joue au poste d'attrapeur de mon équipe.

Une lueur cocasse s'installa dans les yeux de James et Sirius sourit. Apparemment ils avaient eu la même idée.

- L'équipe de Gryffondor n'est pas finalisé et il manque encore un batteur et un poursuiveur et note attrapeur est tout à fait médiocre, et il le sait. Il n'a pas arrêté de me demander de le changer, alors cet après-midi ça serait sympa que vous veniez nous montrer ce dont vous êtes capable devant le reste de l'équipe.

- Je vais venir. Elles sont où les chambres ?

- Le dortoir des filles est là, répondit Lupin en pointant l'escalier.

- Sur le terrain à 2h ! lui lança Sirius. Quand elle fut disparu dans les escaliers et que le bruit de ses pas s'éteint, il ajouta : Je la trouve bizarre, cette fille. Je ne l'aime pas.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, sur la défensive.

- Je sais pas, se défendit Sirius, il y a quelque chose en elle qui me dérange en elle, je peux pas dire quoi.

Les trois autres maraudeurs le regardèrent étrangement et Harry détourna la tête

- Au fait, changea Peter, ton lit est dans notre dortoir.

- D'accord. Ils sont comment, les autres professeurs ?

- Tu le découvrira bien assez tôt, soupira Remus.

¤ ¤ ¤

Kélianne poussa la porte déjà entrebaîllée et avança dans le dortoir. Les quatre filles de la chambre relevèrent aussitôt la tête pour la dévisager. Parmi elles, Kélianne reconnut Lily Evans. Cette dernière se leva et s'avança en lui tendant la main.

- Lily Evans, préfète de sixième année. Tu dors dans cette chambre, ajouta-t-elle. Elles, ce sont, Syrine Elmare, Edwin White, Wilvina Anthor et Auzélinia Sanchez, présenta alors la jeune fille. Vu que tu es nouvelle, je me dois de t'avertir de ne pas t'approcher des maraudeurs ; ce sont quatre garçon qui s'amusent avec les nerf des autres qui font perdre plus de point en un ans que le reste de Gryffondor en trois ans.

- Ils sont plutôt sympathiques, pourtant...

- C'est parce-que tu n'as pas encore vu de quoi ils sont capable, dit sombrement Wilvina.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Kélianne frissonna au son de la voix de sa nouvelle colocataire, détail qui n'échappa pas aux quatre filles. Lily se mordit la lèvre et Wilvina dévisagea la nouvelle.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enqui-t-elle.

- Non, c'est juste que... tu dégages une force magique étrange. Et tu n'es pas la seule, finit-elle en regardant Syrine, qui se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Kélianne baissa immédiatement les yeux, consciente qu'elle en avait peut-être trop dit.

- Et toi, tu reflète aussi quelque chose d'étrange, je te ferais remarquer ! coupa alors Auzéinia

Kélianne releva aussitôt la tête et son visage s'assombrit. Elle aussi avait un aura différent de Lily.

- On peut parler d'autre chose, coupa alors Edwin, mal à l'aise.

- Eu... ils sont si pire que ça, les maraudeurs ? demanda évasivement Kélianne à personne et tout le monde en général.

- Horrible ! Jamais je n'ai vu personne faire perdre autant de points à Gryffondor !

Kélianne eût un sourire quand les quatre filles commencèrent à énumérer la liste (très longue !) de tous les méfaits des maraudeurs. Tout y était : de la première blague faite à Lily par James dans le Poudlard Express, en première année (blague qui avait réunie les quatre filles et qui avait ensemencé leur amitié) à la dernière qui datait du jour qui précédait leur arrivée à Poudlard.

Kélianne finit par se lever, remarquant que l'heure avançait et que le Quidditch commençait bientôt. Elle expliqua rapidement le fait et les Lily eût un visage empreint d'un parfait étonnement.

- Tu joue au Quidditch ? Ce sport de brutes ?

- Note bien que Lily déteste ce sport, fit remarquer Edwin avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. Je peux venir voir ?

Kélianne haussa les épaules, ce que sa nouvelle amie interpréta comme une invitation à venir. Laissant les trois autres derrières elles, les deux filles dévalèrent les marches... pour rencontrer d'une manière assez brutale et soudaine les trois garçons qui voulaient eux aussi se rendre au terrain de Quidditch (pour les lents à la détentes : z'ont carrément foncé dedans). Le résulta qui s'en suivit était assez cocasse : Edwin à terre sur James (elle lui avait carrément tombé dessus, la pauvre !) et Kélianne prise en sandwich entre Orphéas et Sirius (elle était presque parvenue à s'arrêter, mais elle avait tout de même percuté Orphéas qui s'était rattrapé à elle tendit qu'elle même, pour ne pas tomber, s'était accroché à Sirius qui était tombé avec les deux autres(1)). Sonné, le quintuor se releva de peine et de misère, mais James retomba brutalement à la poussée d'Edwin, dégoûtée d'être tombée sur le garçon le plus vaniteux de l'école. Après un moment de silence embarassé, Sirius proposa à l'assemblé de se rendre au plus vite sur le terrain, s'ils ne souhaitaient pas être en retard.

Arrivés sur place, les autres joueurs, ayant eu vent de cette pratique, posèrent un bon nombre de questions sur le pourquoi du comment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ? demanda un petit aux cheveux brun, qui s'avérait être le gardien de l'équipe

- Ils sont ici pour les sélections, Will. Je vous rappelle qu'il nous manque encore quelques joueurs...

- Il y a une poursuiveuse et un batteur ? voulu savoir un autre garçon, aux cheveux blonds celui-là. Harry crut, à son physique, que c'était un l'autre poursuiveur, ce que quoi il se trompait.

- Orphéas, voici Ken Grymare, notre attrapeur, présenta Sirius, prenant soudain part à la conversation.

Harry leva un sourcil.

- Il est pas un peu lourd pour ça ? Je veux dire, se rattrapa-t-il en voyant les yeux chargés d'éclairs du dénommé Ken, les attrapeurs ne sont-ils pas supposé être léger pour amplifier leur vitesse ? Personnellement, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du même garçon, je t'aurais vu Poursuiveur.

- M'est avis que les attrapeurs forment les bons poursuiveurs.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Kélianne, interrogateurs.

- Les attrapeurs ont le compas dans l'œil et, en général, comprennent le jeux des autres très facilement. Un atout quand on est Pousuiveur, car on peut aisément contrer l'attaque adverse... Et normalement il savent bien viser. Je ne dit que ce que je pense... ajouta-t-elle en marmonnant face aux regards mi-moqueurs mi-étonnés que lui lançaient ses camarades.

- On peut toujours essayer, commença lentement James. Alors... Will, gardien, Ken et Adam (un petit garçon de troisième année) Poursuiveurs avec moi, Sirius et Kélianne aux battes et Orphéas, tu nous attrapes ce satané vif d'or... laisse lui deux minutes d'avance. C'est parti !

Au signal donné, les sept joueurs s'envolèrent. Le premier regard du capitaine, James, se porta sur Ken, qui était son allié droit. Fait étonnant, il était tout bonnement impossible de lui enlever la balle et les passes étaient précises. Par contre, les réceptions de balles étaient tout-à-fait mauvaises et les tirs au but manquaient parfois leur cible, mais, en général, le jeune homme était bien.

Son regard se porta alors vers les deux prétendants à l'équipe et ses yeux s'attardèrent tout d'abord sur la jeune fille. Avec étonnement, il vit Kélianne lancer un vrai boulet de canon à Sirius, qui lui renvoyait, elle lui relançait. Le tout se relançait à un vitesse hallucinant, à laquelle Sirius semblait s'amuser, mais néanmoins avec un peu de difficultés : ils en étaient rendus à rattraper les cognards de façon assez grotesque, mais cependant ces sauvetages devenait de plus en plus difficiles au fur et à mesure que le défi augmentait. Le capitaine de l'équipe resta carrément ébahi que Sirius lança les deux cognards et que les deux jeunes commencèrent à jouer avec... comme si c'étaient des balles de ping-pong !

Finalement, il mit toute son attention sur l'attrapeur en essaie. Et là son sang ne fit qu'un tour et un cri sorti de sa gorge. Tous s'arrêtèrent et tournèrent la tête vers Orphéas pour tenter de comprendre la soudaine peur de James. L'attrapeur effectuait un piqué vertigineux et affreusement rapide, le temps de quelques secondes. L'équipe vit alors le balais remonter, suite à un redressement à un mètre du sol ; bien entendu, l'attrapeur avait en main le vif d'or.

Malheureusement, l'allégresse fut de courte durée. Kélianne, ayant totalement oublié les cognards lancés dans sa direction, que son confrère batteur avait préalablement envoyé vers elle en même temps que le cri sortait de la gorge de James, bref, Kélianne reçu les deux cognards sur elle. L'un lui faucha le ventre, l'autre la tête. Étourdie, déséquilibrée, la jeune femme ne put résister aux forces naturelles et, grâce à la gravitation, elle se retrouva bien vite couchée sur le sol, sept mètre plus bas, en se tenant le ventre, haletante.

Sirius, plus près d'elle dans les airs, fut le premier à la rejoindre sur le sol et la mis en position assise, pour lui permettre de respirer convenablement. Alors que son souffle se régularisait, le reste de l'équipe se posa doucement au sol et vint rejoindre les deux camarades. Edwin couru elle aussi jusqu'à eux, ayant vu a monstrueuse chute de son amie.

- Ça va, demanda James, t'es capable de respirer ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois, ajouta-t-il en plaçant trois doigts devant ses yeux.

- Plein, plein de lumières blanches, réussit-elle à murmurer avant de s'évanouir (2) dans les bras de Sirius qui réprima un sursaut. Edwin, quand à elle, devint furieuse, mais réussit à se contenir.

- On l'emmène à l'infirmerie, ordonna le capitaine de l'équipe avec inquiétude.

- Non, faut pas la bouger, répliqua Ken avec empressement, y faut attendre un peu...

- Et d'où tu sors ça, toi ? demanda rageusement Orphéas.

Le jeune rougie et répondit avec un détachement feint.

- Je joue au soccer (foot) l'été et c'est ce qui est arrivé à un de mes amis, et il fallait pas trop le bouger...

- Alors Will, va chercher Pomfresh et Sirius, ben, bouge pas...

L'intéressé ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et parti aussitôt à la recherche de l'infirmière, tandis que les autres guettaient le moindre mouvement que pouvait faire la blessée. Après quelques minutes, un grognement indistinct lui sorti de sa gorge et elle mis instinctivement la mains devant ses paupières clauses pour cacher la lumière trop vive qui agressait ses yeux. Par automatisme, elle mis son autre main sur son ventre pour voir si un contact la ferait souffrir. Mauvaise idée, car aussitôt un gémissement de douleur se fit entendre et elle esquissa un grimace.

Pomfresh arriva quelques minutes plus tard et elle rendit son compte rapidement ; rien de bien grave, pas assez pour l'envoyer à l'infirmerie du moins. Une simple commotion, de laquelle elle s'en tirera sans dégâts si elle attend au moins une semaine avant de faire un sport trop exigeant. L'infirmière se retira sur ça, non sans avoir administré une potion antidouleur.

- Tu sais quoi, James ? demanda Sirius.

- Quoi ?

- Si tu ne la prends pas dans l'équipe, je t'étrangle. J'ai jamais vu un joueur réussir à se rendre aussi loin dans mon entraînement, et c'est pas peu dire. Et si tu le prends pas comme attrapeur, continua le jeune homme en pointant l'intéressé du menton, ça sera encore pire. Mais vraiment, as-tu déjà vu quelqu'un manier un balai aussi facilement, James ?

- Non, en effet, répondit calmement ledit garçon, et vous êtes les deux pris dans l'équipe Ken, tu seras Poursuiveur, ajouta alors le capitaine à son collègue.

Le regard des six autres brillèrent et tous poussèrent un cris de joie – ressemblant plus à un cris de guerre qu'autre chose – qui fut interrompu par le regard suppliant de la jeune fille dont la tête comptait facilement ses battements de cœur. Ils l'aidèrent à se relever et Edwin fit part de son immense inquiétude en giflant Sirius qui resta abasourdit. Puis elle lui donna un bisou sur la joue et la, carrément, le jeune garçon resta bouche-bée.

- La gifle, parce que c'est à cause de tes satanés cognards qu'elle est comme ça, le bisoux parce que tu es le premier à avoir réagi à la situation, dit-elle avant de l'aider à supporter son amie, que le déséquilibre affligeait.

C'est donc en ce singulier cortège que l'équipe regagne la salle commune de leur maison, sous le regard interrogateur de plusieurs élèves.

Dans la salle commune, Sirius et Edwin laissèrent tomber Kélianne sur un sofa près de la cheminée et tous s'assirent autour d'elle pour écouter ce que James avait à dire, tous désireux d'entendre décrire les prouesses des autres. Après un très longue explication, durant laquelle la jeune batteuse s'endormi, rompue de mal et de fatigue, quatre heures sonna et tous décidèrent de vaque à leurs occupations.

Kélianne se réveilla avec un affreux mal de crâne environs deux heures plus tard, qu'elle mit immédiatement sur le fait que plusieurs personnes criaient à moins de deux mètres d'elle.

- MAIS T'AS PAS HONTE, POTTER ? TU VAS PAS LES LÂCHER UN PEU, LES SERPENTARDS ? VEUX-TU BIEN ME DIRE CE QU'ILS T'ON FAIT POUR QUE TU LES RIDICULISE À CE POINT ?

- Ils sont à Serpentard, justement ! ET PAS LA PEINE DE ME CRIER DESSUS, JE SUIS PAS SOURD !

Kélianne se recroquevilla sur le sofa d'où elle n'avait pas bougé depuis longtemps et voulu attendre que la prise de tête de ses deux amis cesse, mais c'était peine perdue. Avec ces deux là, ça n'allait se calmer qu'après une heure. Elle soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains, priant qu'elle puisse s'évanouir ou réussir à s'endormir...

- Ça va pas, dit alors une voix qu'elle reconnue étant celle de Remus Lupin, ta tête va pas mieux ?

- Ça empire de minutes en minutes, gémi-t-elle alors, et c'est de leur faute ! Ils sont vraiment toujours comme ça ?

- J'avoue que je n'ai jamais vu Evans aussi furieuse depuis la foi ou on a fait perdre près de 200 points à Gryffondor, avoua alors doucement le jeune homme pour ne pas empirer le mal de tête de a jeune fille.

- VOUS POUVEZ PAS VOUS TAIRE EN BAS, tonna alors une voix venant du dortoir des filles.

- NON ! répondirent en cœur Lily et James.

- Oh la vache, ça va jamais finir ? Et je serai même tranquille dans mon dortoir... Le monde m'en veux !

- Vien dans notre dortoir, il est insonorisé et y'a personne en instant.

Kélianne écarquilla les yeux. En temps normal, une idée pareille était l'absurdité absolue, mais sa douleur décida pour elle. La jeune fille se leva donc de peines et de misères et réussit à suivre Remus dans son dortoir.

Trois lits rangés, deux complètement désordonnés. Remus la conduisit vers le troisième lit. Puis ÇA se reproduisit. **Une autre vision...**

_Debout devant la fenêtre, une adolescente de 14 ans observait les jeunes jouer dans le parc, en face de chez elle. Un frisson la parcouru lorsqu'elle vit l'auto de ses parents d'adoption entrer dans le stationnement et elle courut aussitôt vers le sous-sol où elle réussit à s'enfermer. Des pas se firent entendre et soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Elle comprit aussitôt son erreur. _

_« J'ai laissé l'eau ouverte ! Oh, non... »_

_- Je t'avais dit de ne pas quitter ta chambre, ingrate !_

Chambre était un bien grand mot ; un simple oreille, un édredon et un matelas bien rembourré était son habitacle. Et là... la température monta. Mais elle monta, au point qu'elle en était étouffante. L'air était irrespirable, et la chaleur devenait de plus en plus instante. Et elle n'avait pas d'eau en réserve. L'enfant ne put que maudit le sorcier qui avait tué ses parents lorsqu'elle était toute jeune et espéra pour que cette punition se termine bientôt, car elle souffrait du manque d'eau. Mais ce n'est pas de déshydratation qu'elle mourrait... Elle tomba à terre et commença à râler, tellement sa gorge était sèche. Elle se laissa aller à ses frissons de peur qu'elle ne pouvait plus contrôler et à ses hoquets étouffés d'effroi qu'elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter...

... **un autre souvenir.**

Lentement elle reprit ses sens et se rendit conte qu'elle avait les même frissons, les même hoquets que dans cette vision. Puis, elle vit qu'on la berçait doucement en lui murmurant des mots à l'oreille et sentit une main sur son front.

Remus n'avait rien pu faire. Il avait vu Kélianne s'arrêter brusquement et, la seconde d'après, tomber par terre. Il avait d'abord cru qu'elle s'était évanouie de douleur, puis il avait remarqué que la jeune femme frissonnait de bords en bords. Ne sachant trop que faire, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et commençé à la bercer doucement, espérant faire passer le mal. Inquiet, il avait mis sa main sur son front et remarqua avec effroi qu'il était chaud, et que cette chaleur ne cessait de monter. Tout en gardant cette position, il avait commencé à lui murmurer des mots réconfortant et apaisant à l'oreille. Après dix minutes, elle se calma, mais les frissons étaient toujours présents.

- Jure-moi, lui dit-elle, jure-moi que tu n'en parlera à personne.

- Je te promets, répondit alors le loup-garou, que personne ne saura rien.

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? voulu savoir soudainement la jeune fille. Pourquoi ? Ça fait à peine deux jour que je suis ici et c'est comme si.. comme si tu te souciait de moi...

- C'est le travail d'un ami, répondit Remus en fronçant les sourcils, que de prendre soin de l'autre, non ?

- Peut-être... je ne sais pas. C'est une facette de l'amitié que l'on ne m'a jamais laissé découvrir...

Surprit de cette réponse, Remus resserra son étreinte, comme pour prouver à son amie que la fraternité existe.

« Quels malheur, pensa-t-il, quelle personnes, quelles circonstances lui ont empêcher de vivre normalement ? »

- Dit moi, commença le garçon, pourquoi as-tu toujours l'air triste ?

- Chacun à ses secrets, répondit la fille d'une voix endormie, et tant que tu ne me dévoileras pas pourquoi ton aura à quelque chose d'animal, rien ne te sera dit.

Il Attendit qu'elle se soit complètement endormie puis il la posa sur son lit.

- Les loups et les chiens, dit-il, sentent la mort et la peur.

Sans autre cérémonie, il s'assit à terre, s'adossant au lit de James, ayant préalablement jeté les chaussettes sales de son ami sur son lit. Après environ une demi-heure, durant laquelle il était complètement plongé dans ses pensées, il commença à somnoler, avant de se faire brutalement réveiller par un James livide de rage. Il commença à hurler des paroles incompréhensible avant que Remus ne se jette sur lui en lui mettant une main devant la bouche.

- T'as pas assez crier avec Evans tout à l'heure ? Tu viens nous énerver en remettant tout et rien en question pour une chose dont tu sais très bien la réponse ? Chuchota avec fureur le grand châtain à son ami.

Alors seulement il remarqua une présence étonnante dans le lit de son ami. Des yeux, il lui posa la question qui lui traversa la tête.

- Un cou comme elle a reçu, ça laisse des marques, et en l'occurrence, c'était la fatigue et un affreux mal de tête que tes simagrées avec Evans n'ont pas du tout arranger les choses. Et, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure inquiet, je crois qu'elle a deviné pour moi...

James eût les yeux ronds. Il regarda Remus, Kélianne, puis revint sur Remus. Il secoua négativement la tête, montrant clairement ce qu'il pensait à ce sujet. « On en parlera aux autre ce soir » répondit le noir avant de brasser la jeune fille pour la réveiller. Un « C'est l'heure de manger » répondit au regard désapprobateur de Remus.

- Vraiment, répliqua une voix endormie, si c'est ça le restant de l'année, je change de maison et me fais Serpentarde !

- On ne peut pas changer de maison comme ça, dit James froidement.

- Gmbleble... Bon c'est parce que c'est l'heure de manger que tu me réveilles comme ça ?

Après un signe de tête affirmatif de James, elle suivit les deux garçons en traînant les pieds.

Le souper se passa sans grands incidents majeurs, mis à part le fait que Rogue arriva dans la Grande Salle affublé d'une magnifique robe rose à froufrou, made by Maraudeurs. Ils récoltèrent une foule de compliment, une commande pour un bal ( ? ? ?) et, bien entendu, les récrimination passagères de la préfète... récrimination vu sous un mauvais oeil par Orphéas, qui désapprouvais totalement toutes ces chicanes pour des points.

Vint finalement l'heure d'aller se coucher, ce que les joueurs de Quidditch firent, cette fois, sans protester. A peine eurent-ils mis les draps sur leur corps que le sommeil les pris, sommeil qui les mena sans encombre vers une journée de cours non désirés. Journée qui fera des surprises pour plus d'un...

Tlm suis là ? remarquez, z'êtes excusés si non, car moi aussi je m'y perds un peu...

commotion cérébrale au deuxième (ou troisième) degré. Un coup de cet ampleur (parle par expérience) sur la tête que quelqu'un ne le laisse jamais indemne...

**MwaHaHa que j'aime pas la fin lol. amusée**

**Alors pour ceux qui veulent savoir, les chapitres suivants vont prendre un peu plus de temps à être mis online, parce que disons que les études PEI son éprouvantes (OUI DOU, tu vois, je l'avoue ! :P) et les devoirs, longs à finir... et les chapitres, de plus en plus longs (à la bonne heure ! !**

**Laissez une reviews pleze : tous conseils et remanques sont acceptés... :P **


	5. Sans dessus dessous

**Je ne devrais pas poster. Je n'ai pas terminer de retaper le chapitre 2 et 4. Pourtant…**

**Me voilà de retour… pour le bonheur de certain et peut-être le désespoir de d'autres…**

Ce chapitre n'est que la moitié du chapitre 5. Je trouvais que ça faisait longtemps que je vous faisait languir… donc je vous offre ce... cadeau?

**de gaité de coeur?**

**oui, car ma fête est dans une semaine jour pour jour, et donc je me sent de plus en plus excité... **

**Et comme j'aime autant donner que recevoir, je me suis dit que je pourrais vous donner cette partie du chapitre, non?**

**DISCLAMER** : Tous les personnages – ou presque – appartiennent à JK Rowling. Le reste est à moi.

**NOTE** : je tiens à préciser qu'il y a quelques ressemblances entre Les Portes et ma propre fiction. **JE TIENS À PRÉCISER QU'ELLES SONT INVOLONTAIRES**, excepté pour l'histoire des noms d'emprunts des personnages.

**SPOILERS** : les cinq tomes parus

**Au fait, excusez les fautes…**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

CHAPITRE 5

En entrant dans la Grande-Salle pour le déjeuner, tous les élèves ne pouvaient que s'étonner à la vue d'une tache rouge dans une marée de vert. Une unique Gryffondor était en train de manger parmi une foule de Serpentards stupéfait, comme si de rien n'était . Personne n'osaient vraiment s'en prendre à elle, de peur de se récolter une volée. En effet, seuls des Serpentards plus jeunes qu'elle mangeaient à la table, les sixièmes et septièmes années profitant du calme de leur salle commune pour se reposer encore un peu… ou peut-être même pour inventer d'autre répliques cinglantes, qui sait ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, la deuxième raison pour laquelle personne n'essayait d'aller déloger Karine de sa place était que les seuls jeunes ayant tenté de l'intimider s'étaient fait si rapidement rembarrer que plus personne n'osait contester sa présence à la table. La jeune fille parlait tranquillement de tout et de rien à Draco, comme elle avait l'habitude en 1996. Absorbée par ses propres paroles, elle ne vit pas entrer la « bande infernale de Serpentard ». Rogue, Bellatrix, Rosier, Crabbe et Goyle Sr et Regulus Black, le frère de ce cher Sirius, venaient de faire irruption dans la salle. Leurs regards se refroidirent comme l'hiver après l'été en voyant la pauvre folle de Gryffondor à leur table. Pour eux, c'était effroyable. Comment une moins que rien de Gryffondor avait osé souiller de son derrière la table sacrée réservée aux Serpentards ?

Rogue, en toute bonne et haïssable personne qu'il était, vint tout poliment demander la raison de sa présence à cette fille effrontée.

_-_ Peut-on savoir, demanda-il très audiblement, ce que tu fais à NOTRE table ?

_-_ Voyons voir, répondit Karine, feintant l'allure d'une personne en intense réflexion. Il me semble que je parle à un ami, non ?

Le ton ironique de la rousse ne paru pas plaire à Rogue, qui lui lança un regard tueur. Regard qui, en passant, ne fit aucunement peur à la fille assise face à lui alors que tous les autres s'éloignaient tranquillement de ce qui serait bientôt un champ de bataille.

_- _Et pourquoi tu MANGES à notre table ?

Un sourire stupéfait apparu sur les lèvres de Karine. Il lui tendait la perche ? Quelle erreur !

_- _Comme chaque être humain dans cette salle, répondit-elle en détachant lentement ses mots, j'ai un besoin catégorique de me nourrire pour vivre…

Beaucoup d'étudiants avaient arrêté leur conversation et écoutaient maintenant celle des deux représentants des maisons ennemies avec intérêt. Les plus attentifs étaient bien entendu les Gryffondors, déjà prêt à secourir leur courageuses (et complètement folle) compatriote si jamais ces idiots de Serpentards osaient porter la main sur elle. Rogue, les cheveux aussi gras et sales que d'habitude, sembla prendre une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Karine ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un semblant de respect pour lui. C'était étrange de voir qu'ici, contrairement à l'année où elle venait, les Serpentards ne s'étaient pas encore abaissés à en venir aux mains.

_- _Tu es Gryffondor, coupa la voix de Regulus, nous sommes Serpentard. Je vais te résumer proprement et assez simplement la situation pour que ton minuscule cerveau assimile ce fait : nous ennemis. Moi pas aimer Gryffondors, Gryffondors pas aimer Serpentards

_- _Tu sais quoi ? Tu as parfaitement raison, déclara d'emblée Karine. Tous les Gryfondors détestent les Serpentards, et c'est comme ça. Hors, moi, je ne suis PAS tous les Gryffondors…

_- _Mais tu ES à Gryffondor, insista stupidement Crabbe.

La fille se mordit les lèvres, se demandant si elle devrait révéler l'information aux autres. Il y avait eu tant de choses en deux jours qu'elle se demandait si le détail en rendrait quelques-uns fous… Mais une lumière se fit dans le côté espiègle… ou plutôt Serpentard de sa tête. Après deux mois de noir total, elle pouvait bien s'amuser un peu face aux visage ébahis des autres, non ? Dilemme. Elle osera, elle osera pas ?

Karine pesa le pour et le contre puis se décida. La tête qu'ils feraient tous !

Elle sourit, puis dit :

_- _Mais le choixpeau à sérieusement envisager à m'envoyer à Serpentard, affirma-t-elle malicieusement. Une seule chose l'a empêché de m'envoyer là, cependant…

Un silence s'était abattu dans la salle. Les Gryffondors étaient ébahis. Une des leur venait d'avouer publiquement, et sans gène qui plus est, que Serpentard avait failli être sa maison ! Dès lors, plusieurs se promirent de ne plus lui parler, alors que d'autres se jurèrent de ne pas se lier trop vite d'amitié avec elle. Les maraudeurs et la bande de filles qui partageaient son dortoir, quand à eux, étaient franchement bouche bée. Harry, lui, frissonna, conscient qu'il aurait pu être à sa place. Mais une lumière se fit dans sa tête et il pensa tristement que jamais il n'aurait eu le courage de l'avouer. Puis, il vint à se demander, sourcils froncés, si ce courage n'était pas, en fait, une sorte de folie.

Si la nouvelle paru faire sensation parmi les rouges et ors, chez les verts et argents, ce fut carrément une douche froide. Personne ne soufflait mot, aucun ne voulait avouer qu'ELLE pouvait être à la hauteur des Serpentards. Une Gryffondor, certainement de sang impur, dans leur maison ? Non, c'était impossible…

Cependant… demanda Rogue, revenue de sa stupeur. Cependant, qu'est-ce qui t'as empêché de nous rejoindre ?

Triomphalement, Karine se leva. Elle était plus petite que Rogue, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas dégager une aura de grandeur. La tête relevée vers celle, baissée, de Rogue, elle lui affirma de bout en blanc ce qui manquerait, plus tard, de lui coûter la vie.

_- _Je pencherais pour le fait que j'ai un cerveau, Roggy…

La réplique se perdit dans le silence. Puis un éclat de rire général prit place dans la salle. Qui aurait cru que la petite nouvelle trouverait aussi facilement une réplique à lancer à l'une des personnes les plus détestées de tout Poudlard ? En plus, le surnom était plutôt bien trouvé… L'atmosphère détendue se gela cependant bien vite aux paroles du Sepentard, rendu rageur au terme « Roggy ».

_- _Alors peux-tu nous dire pourquoi c'est un ancien Serpentard qui a pris autant de pouvoir en si peu de temps, cingla durement Rogue, allant même jusqu'à égaler en puissance notre directeur en quelques années à peine ?

La remarque laissa un grand froid dans la salle ; même les professeurs n'osaient porter une réponse hâtive, sans doute trop choqués des propos qu'avait osé crier le Serpentard. Karine, elle ne bougeait plus. Si un regard pouvait tuer, nul doute que Rogue serait mort sur place. Et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

_- _Je suppose que tu parles de Voldemort… un frisson général, épargnant Harry, Karine et Dumbledore, fit le tour de la Grande Salle. Je te ferais remarquer, continua-t-elle lentement, que cet idiot n'a même pas réussit à prendre Poudlard et que le Ministère tient encore debout ! Le Chemin de Traverse est encore intact et tout ce que Voldemort réussit à faire, et encore là par l'intermédiaire de ses partisans, c'est de tuer, tuer sans regret, tuer avec joie. Pour lui, la mort c'est le pouvoir, et c'est cette certitude qui fait de lui un idiot, un être puissant, mais d'une faiblesse consternante. Regarde bien, et son point faible te paraîtra grand, Rogue. Ouvre un tant soit peu les yeux et celui que tu sembles idolâtrer te paraîtra faible…

Sans autre cérémonie, elle s'en alla. Sa démarche montrait clairement qu'elle avait été insultée. À quel point, personne ne le savait. Seul, Draco lui jeta un regard compatissant, comprenant sa haine du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après un instant de silence, un bol de céréales traversa la salle à toute vitesse et alla s'écraser contre le visage déjà poisseux de Rogue.

_- _Vingt points en moins pour gryffondor pour attaque sans raison, dit alors Fernando Batero, prof de potion et directeur de la maison de Serpenard.

_- _Et dix points en moins pour Serpentard pour paroles inconcevables dans la Grande Salle, rajouta furieusement McGonagall. A vos cours, tout le monde !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quand Harry rentra dans la tour où se tenait, comme à son habitude, le cours de Divination, il en resta bouche bée. Au lieu de la chaleur étouffante que semblait adorer le professeur Trelawney, il régnait dans la salle un froid à faire frissonner un mort. Le mobilier était cependant le même. Les même poufs, les même bancs, les même chaises, bref, les même meubles peuplaient la pièce froide, à croire que le directeur n'avait pas eu assez de budget ces vingt dernières… ou futures années pour en acheter des neuf.

Le Survivant se dirigea vers son amie et s'assis à côté d'elle. Karine affichait un air contrit qui fit rire Harry. Après lui avoir affirmé que tout ce qui s'était passé dans la Grande Salle finirait par être oublié, il dévia sur un sujet de conversation sans but précis.

En dessous de la trappe, les quatre maraudeurs tenaient une conversation, ma foi, importante.

_- _Elle sait ?

_- _Non, elle l'a laissé entendre. Mais, du moins, on dirait qu'elle sait…

_- _Comment ça ?

_- _Elle voie les auras, Sirius ! Elle les sent, rajouta Remus, je ne saurais pas du tout te dire par quel hasard…

_- _Ou plutôt quelle malédiction ?

Le trio se retourna vers Peter et tous l'interrogèrent du regard. Futé, le petit rat ! Aucun d'eux n'auraient pensé à cette possibilité, sauf peut-être Remus, mais Remus n'avait pas totalement la tête à ça.

Il est à noter que la tête chercheuse du groupe, c'est le loup-garou. Mais, étrangement, Peter connaissait beaucoup plus de choses que les trois autres : il en savait énormément sur la magie blanche, mais encore plus sur la magie noire. En première année, les trois garçons avaient découvert ce penchant inconnu de sa personnalité, et ainsi le jeune Pettigrow avait-il réussit à s'intégrer dans le groupe des Maraudeurs. Peter n'etait pas un rat de bibliothèque, bien qu'il adorait les livres. Il suivait simplement assidûment en classe, réussissait toujours ses examens… mais manquait totalement de confiance en lui. Ce qui était assez comprenable vu le père défaitiste et la mère complètement folle qui lui faisait lieu de géniteurs.

_- _Comment ça, malédiction ?

Peter haussa les épaules. Puis, sous le regard insistant des trois autres, il consentit enfin à avouer ce qu'il connaissait sur le sujet.

_- _Une malédiction a certains degrés de puissance, commença le garçon. Au plus faible des degrés, elle donne la malchance aux victimes de voir les auras.

_- _Et en quoi c'est malchanceux de voir les auras ? se surprit stupidement Sirius. Moi je trouverais ça plutôt amusant !

Peter, en bon expert, secoua négativement la tête en grimaçant.

_- _Les personnes maudites perçoivent plus qu'elles ne voient les auras. Le plus souvent, c'est les auras de douleurs qu'elles ressentent. Et si elles ne savent pas bien protéger leur esprit, elles finissent par mourir de douleur, accablés de la souffrance des autres.

Les trois autres garçons se regardèrent, consternés. Puis James prit parole.

_- _Alors elle est vraiment maudite ?

_- _Je ne sais pas, avoua Peter. Initialement, les malédictions de ce genre ont été créées pour faire en sorte que la personne qui est maudite meure dans les temps qui suivent. Sauf dans les faibles cas ; si la malédiction n'a pas vraiment réussit, alors la victime a encore quelques années à vivre.

_- _Amusant ! grogna Remus, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

_- _Ce n'est pas pour casser votre bulle, coupa James, mais si on ne monte pas, on va être en retard au cours !

_- _Comme si on allait en mourir, commenta Sirius, faisant lever les yeux de Remus au ciel.

Devancé par grognement général, les maraudeurs se décidèrent à monter dans la tour. Ils avaient, au préalable, pensé à mettre leur écharpe pour éviter un rhume, même si leur professeur leur déconseillait cette pratique. « La chaleur endort les sens ! Le froid les réveil, lui ! ». A cette phrase, qui fut la première sortant de la bouche de cet énergumène au début de leur troisième année, Sirius n'avait pu s'empêcher de répliquer qu'à force de se geler dans la tour, l'hypothermie les bloquerait quand même. Phrase qui lui avait coûtée une retenue… et 20 points en moins. Plus une bonne claque de Lily dès son retour du cours d'Arithmancie.

La première chose qu'ils aperçurent en rentrant dans la salle, c'était Harry assis avec Karine, en face de Syrine et Auzélinia. Wilvina et Edwin, elles, étaient avec Lily en Arithmancie. Les quatre maraudeurs s'assirent à la table opposée à celle des deux nouveaux, et à temps : leur professeur avait eu le temps de rentrer par la trappe et de la refermer avec. Pour un peu, des glaçons seraient tombés du plafond… si on avait été en hiver, bien entendu.

_- _Bonjour, bonjour ! Ne vous avais-je donc pas affirmé, au dernier cours, qu'aujourd'hui nous aurions deux nouveaux compagnons ?

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de penser que ce préambule grotesque aurait parfaitement pu être remplacer par un simple « bonjour ». Dommage que tous les professeurs de divination soient atteints…

_- _Sincèrement, dit Auzélinia, non, professeur. Vous aviez dit, par contre, qu'on réviserait encore les lignes de la main…

_- _Quoi ? oh, oui, oui… les lignes de la main… Dommage, j'aurais cru que… enfin bon, ce n'est pas grave, non ?

_- _Professeur, on a étudié les lignes de la main en troisième année !

_- _Les bases seulement, monsieur Blouck ! Les bases seulement !

_- _C'est Black, monsieur, pas Blouck !

_- _Oui oui, monsieur Blouck, oui oui… Vous ferez équipe avec Mr Lupius pour ce cours-ci !

_- _Lupin, monsieur, corrigea Remus.

_- _Oui, oui, je sais Lupius ! Allez-vous donc cesser de me couper ? Donc… les lignes de la main… nous allons essayer de…

_- _Lire dans les lignes de la main ? demanda Karine avec une ironie moqueuse.

_- _Bonne réponse ! Dix points pour.. eu…

_- _Gryffondor, Monsieur !

_- _Bien ! bien ! Dix points pour Gryffondor ! Dix points pour quelle raison, déjà ? Oh, eh puis ce n'est pas grave ! Dix points en plus, dix points en moins… qui remarque la différence ?

_- _Lily Evans, murmura James avec dégoût.

Un rire secoua les maraudeurs.

_- _Donc… Voilà ! Commencez, ordonna leur professeur, dans la lune.

_- _Commencer quoi, coupa Peter avec une certaine timidité. Vous ne nous avez rien dit, monsieur !

_- _Lisez les lignes de la main de celui en face de vous, Pardieu !

Les élèves se tournèrent donc vers leur compagnons, simplement pour faire semblant de travailler. Et le bavardage incessant des élèves commença.

_- _Il est vraiment de pire en pire à chaque jour, se dit le rat pour lui-même, cependant assez fort pour que ses trois amis l'entendent.

James sourit et donna sa main à Peter. Le petit châtain observa les lignes, totalement décontenancé. Sirius, lui, maquait de mourir de rire alors que Remus faisait semblant de lire « dans les lignes de la main de la table ». Quand le professeur lui demanda ce qu'il faisait, il répondit par le fait que ce qui était le plus en face de lui était en fait la table, et qu'il faisait ce que le professeur leur avait demandé de faire : lire les lignes de sa main. Orion l'Illuminé, car tel était son nom, sourit de manière distraite, comme s'il avait comprit ce que son élève lui avait dit. Déjà, son regard s'était tourné vers la table voisine.

_- _Hum, d'après ce que je voix, commença Syrine, tu n'es pas du type chanceux… mais, eu… tu aimes ta vie ? Oulà, Y'a pas quelque chose qui marche pas dans ce que je te dis ?

_- _En effet, miss ! coupa le professeur. Selon cette courbe plus prononcée, là, dit-il en montrant ladite courbe, sa vie a pris un tournant déroutant depuis quelque temps. Et ce changement lui a ramené le baume au cœur, c'est tout simple ! Cette joie est définie par un marquage plus creux dans sa main. Tout simple, tout simple !

Harry regarda son professeur avec une insistance étonnée, puis observa sa main. Pendant 15 ans, sa vie avait été un véritable calvaire. Seulement, depuis qu'il était dans le Poudlard de 1976, il s'était senti plus heureux que jamais à la vue de ses parents et de son parrain. Oui, réellement, son vœu se réalisait : il allait connaître ses parents… Le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait lui offrir, c'était ça.

_- _Eh bien ! Je m'améliore, au moins, dit Syrine avec étonnement.

_- _Syri, tu as un petit don de voyance, c'est normal que tu sois à l'aise avec tout, répliqua sa voisine, Auzélinia. Plusieurs sorciers ont ce dont, mais leur degré d'habileté est souvent surestimé…

_- _Tu peux parler, toi ! T'es une voyante née !

_- _Rares sont ceux qui ont le troisième œil ! répliqua philosophiquement Auzélinia. Soit heureuse d'en avoir acquit une partie… un voyant accompli est capable de lire l'avenir et celui des autres. Il peut aussi lire le passé des gens…

_- _Tu es une voyante accomplie ? demanda Harry, légèrement inquiet.

_- _Oh ! non ! Pas du tout ! Mais je lis très bien dans tout, les lignes de main, le feu, les feuilles de thé, la boule de cristal…

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu vois dans ma main, alors ? demanda avec un intérêt feint Karine, bien qu'elle se doutait déjà de la réponse.

Auzélinia s'empara de la main tendue de la rousse et commença à la lire.

_- _On dirait, commença-t-elle, on dirait que… elle se figea, stupéfaite. Mais c'est quoi ça ? D'après cette ligne, là, tu n'aurais jamais vécu ! C'est soit ça, soit tu aurais dût mourir il y a longtemps, ajouta-t-elle, perplexe. Ta ligne de vie est trop pâle.

_- _Continue, dit Remus, intéressé par la conversation.

À son côté, les trois autres maraudeurs avaient eux aussi cessé leurs simagrées et écoutaient avec attention.

_- _Et là, une rupture dans ta ligne de vie. Une grande rupture. Ce qui signifie que tu as vu la mort de très, très près. Je me trompe ?

_- _Pas du tout. Tout est vrai, ajouta Karine en haussant les épaules. Il s'est passé quelque chose qui a tué beaucoup de gens…

_- _Quoi, demanda Sirius ?

_- _C'est mes affaires. Ne venez pas fouillez dedans, ajouta la jeune fille agressivement. C'est à toi de me donner ta main, Auzélinia…

La jeune fille s'exécuta. Comme si c'était la chose la plus simple du monde, Karine lui dit avec une précision déroutante, omettant certaines choses un peu gênantes, sont passé, et enchaîna avec son avenir.

_- _Tu as un avenir étrange. Il est flou. Tu vas faire quelque chose qui te plaît vraiment, mais… pas... pas dans ce monde-ci ! Et…

Auzélinia enleva vivement sa main. Elle regarda celle qui venait de lui dire son avenir. Pour elle, c'était tout bonnement incroyable. La phase la plus simple à faire, c'est lire le passé des gens sur la main. Mais l'avenir, c'est plus compliqué… Et cette fille venait de lui en déballer une partie aussi simplement que quand elle lui avait raconté son passé !

_- _Tu es une vraie… voyante, non ?

_- _Si c'est comme ça qu'on appelle ça, oui, répondit-elle tout simplement.

Karine sourit et se tourna vers Harry. Elle lui prit la main et l'observa longuement. Elle finit par relever la tête et lui faire un sourire.

Le Survivant sentait que la révélation que son amie allait lui faire ne serait sans doute pas pour lui plaire.

Esprit Serpentard un jour, esprit Serpentard toujours, non ?

Et il savait de quoi il parlait !

Karine prit une grande inspiration…

°.°.°

**Vala. Je suis missante, hein ?**

**Mais bon, comme je ne suis apparemment pas une gentille fille, je vous laisse sur votre faim.**

**Si toutefois vous avez faim de ma fic… ( au fait, ça se dit ?)**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette première partie !**

**Mais maintenant j'ai une question pour tous.**

**Dois-je enlever les deux pages qui ne sont pas des chapitres ?**

**Puisque le sujet est (comme je le considère) clos, je trouve qu'ils font un peu tache dans l'histoire… non ?**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur ça. je ne tiens sincèrement pas à recevoir des critique me disant que je « cache au monde la vérité »…**

**Alors au revoir !**

**Bisoux !**


End file.
